L'Inquisitrice
by Soleina
Summary: Enora de Saint-Morôt. Une jeune inquisitrice, pourtant bien hors du commun... Cette histoire et ce destin sont les siens. Cependant, dans les tapisseries du destin, on voit que certains fils sont emmêlés... Celle d'Enora est liée à quatre autre tapisseries...
1. 1 : Daughter of Evil

Je me lance enfin dans la fanfiction sur ce site ! Il était temps ! XD

( Je remercie les admins de la fanbase d'Aventures qui ont accepté que mon texte rejoigne les autres pour la gloire de notre Dieu à tous : Euthanasie o/ )

Ahem, donc comme expliqué dans le résumé, ce sera l'histoire d'une Inquisitrice relativement... différente, je vous laisse lire, et découvrir, vous comprendrez x'3 Bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages de Grunlek, Bob, Théo et Shin ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété des joueurs d'Aventures et de leur MJ ( Mahyar ). Le monde d'Aventures est aussi la propriété du MJ. Je ne touche aucune somme pour mes écrits._

* * *

 **1 : Daughter of Evil**

 **.**

 _Une chevelure flamme en bataille courait le long de ses joues. Sa lourde armure d'or n'était plus que des haillons. Elle pensa avec ironie qu'elle n'avait jamais autant été femme. Et pourtant voilà sa fin. Elle n'avait pas à se justifier, cependant. La Lumière n'avait pas de nuances. Elle était la Lumière qui brillait pour les justes, les braves, les heureux... Et celle qui brûlait et ravageait les Ténèbres. Aucun filtre ne pouvait atténuer cette Lumière de la Justice. Elle le savait._

 _Et pourtant._

 _Que s'était-il passé ce jour-là ? Un coup de folie ? La tentation ? Etait-ce cette créature satanique qui s'était jouée de son esprit ? Elle avait souri à cette suggestion de ses amis, qui voulaient tenter de la justifier auprès du Tribunal._

 _Elle avait succombé de son plein gré. La Lumière aveugle. L'Amour plus encore._

 _Le son de ses chaînes lui parut lointain. La Lumière l'aveuglait, mais elle savait qu'une foule de gens était là. Qu'ils attendaient, silencieux, haletants. Rien ne brisait ce silence, sinon le cliquetis de ces chaînes._

 _On força sur ses épaules pour qu'elle s'agenouille. Elle résista par instinct. Jamais, pas même devant son démon, elle n'avait courbé l'échine. Elle avait toujours été trop fière pour ployer le genou. C'était d'ailleurs quelque chose qu'elle répétait sans cesse à sa fille..._

 _Sa fille..._

 _Un élan de tendresse maternelle la parcourut et elle fut tentée d'envoyer au diable cette Justice en laquelle elle avait foi, juste pour être avec sa fille chérie. Mais elle ne devait pas._

 _Elle devait suivre la voie de la Lumière une dernière fois._

 _Elle finit par tomber sur les planches de bois, qui grincèrent sous le poids de la femme et de ses chaînes. Elle redressa la tête, fière, écoutant les charges retenues contre elle, faisant face à la foule, même si ses yeux fixaient l'horizon. Nulle aide ne viendrait. Et nulle aide ne devait venir. Elle acceptait son destin. Elle connaissait les risques._

 _Sur l'échafaud, à ses côtés, un vieil homme, l'intendant de la ville, commença à lire le vieux parchemin rasoir qu'on lisait toujours avant une mise à mort..._

 _._

 **« A cette exécution publique, aujourd'hui paraît devant vous l'accusée Tarna du Puits-Lumière, Inquisitrice déchue de ses fonctions... »**

 **.**

 _Elle attendait, espérait que son bourreau serait vif comme elle l'avait été avec nombreuses de ses victimes. Elle leur envoya une prière silencieuse. Ferme, certes, Inquisitrice, certes, mais il fallait toujours prier pour l'âme des pêcheurs._

 _._

 **« … Elle est accusée d'avoir côtoyé l'ennemi, Ténèbres même, et d'avoir forniqué avec lui. Elle n'a rien démenti lors de son procès, aussi le Dieu de la Lumière puisse-t-il pardonner ses pêchés avoués... »**

 **.**

 _Elle pria rapidement pour son âme perdue. Elle avait déjà un pied en enfer. L'aurore était magnifique. Elle sourit intérieurement à la vue du soleil matinal. Il était magnifique. Elle était en paix._

 _._

 **« … Et l'accueillir en son Paradis. L'accusée a-t-elle des dernières paroles ? »**

 **.**

 _Comme sur la scène d'un théâtre, elle sentit les regards des spectateurs se poser sur elle, attendant son ultime réplique avant la fin de la tragédie. Les planches sous elle commençaient à chauffer. Elle déduisait qu'il était presque neuf heures. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, laissant la fraîche brise hivernale balayer son visage et ses cheveux roux une dernière fois. Inspirant profondément, elle sourit et fit face à la foule. Son dernier acte. Les mots que tous retiendraient..._

 _._

 **\- Olivia, je t'aime.**

 **.**

 _Elle se tut, souriante, paisible, et garda les yeux ouverts, confiante. Elle jeta un regard à son bourreau et attendit, regardant la mort droit dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur._

 _Comme sur la scène d'un théâtre, le rideau rouge tomba sur les planches, et la pièce qu'on nommerait « Tarna du Puits-Lumière » vit se clore son dernier acte. Aucun tonnerre d'applaudissements ne retentit à la fin de cette pièce. Seul un silence lourd._

 _Et les pleurs d'une enfant._

 _Aux cheveux flamboyants, balayés par la brise hivernale._

 _La fille du diable._

 _._

* * *

Moilà Moilà, c'était le début de cette petite fanfiction, donc là bien sûr vous ne voyez pas trop le lien avec nos héros bras cassés favoris, ne vous en faites pas, ils commenceront à arriver vers le chapitre 3 o/

N'hésitez pas à dire si vous avez aimé/détesté, et pourquoi :'3 Je suis ouverte à tout o/

J'espère que ça vous aura un minimum plu, et si oui les chapitres suivant seront postés... d'ici-là portez-vous bien ! x3


	2. 2 : Que la Lumière te garde

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et un remerciement particulier à Hakukai sans qui je n'aurais jamais pu accéder à cette merveilleuse fanbase *-*

Un grand merci aussi à Theta and Koscheii pour le pack de cookies et le faux bouc 83 Je suis enfin un véritable MJ ! /SBAFF/

Donc pour vous remercier je poste le chapitre 2 que j'avais préparé en avance au cas où j'ai des reviews x'3 La suite est en cours o/

Bonne lecture et merci encore :3

.

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages de Grunlek, Bob, Théo et Shin ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété des joueurs d'Aventures et de leur MJ ( Mahyar ). Le monde d'Aventures est aussi la propriété du MJ. Je ne touche aucune somme pour mes écrits._

.

* * *

.

.

 **2 : Que la Lumière te garde**

.

.

 _La foule se dispersait. Le spectacle était fini. Mais l'enfant pleurait encore._

 _Sa représentation à elle ne faisait que commencer..._

 _Recroquevillée dans un coin d'ombre, elle ne pouvait sortir de son jeune cerveau l'image du visage souriant de sa mère qui faisait face à la mort..._

 _Elle avait pu la voir en prison. Ca avait été la dernière fois. Tarna lui avait dit d'être forte. De devenir une fille incroyable, puissante, qui ferait regretter à tous ces autres leurs préjugés sur ses origines mystiques._

 _Mais elle était orpheline. La pauvre enfant n'avait plus nul repère. Pour qui travailler, pour qui étudier, si elle n'avait ni père ni mère pour l'aiguiller ?_

 _Alors une ombre se mêla aux autres, et s'arrêta devant elle. On s'accroupit. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle releva la tête. Comme auréolé de Lumière, comme dans ces livres stupides que sa mère lisait parfois le soir, se tenait un prêtre. Olivia le connaissait. Lui et sa mère étaient amis de longue date. Mais elle ne lui avait jamais parlé. Elle avait peur des étrangers._

 _._

 **\- Mon enfant, tu n'as plus nul part où aller... Et si on découvre qui tu es... L'Inquisition te cherche déjà, Enora... Suis-moi, je te protégerai, c'est le moins que je puisse faire...**

 _._

 _Il lui tendait la main. C'était symbolique._

 _Elle qui était une créature née d'un pêché inhumain... Voilà qu'un homme d'église lui montrait la voie du salut, la voie de la Lumière ? On lui demandait de quitter ses ombres protectrices pour la chaleur du soleil ?_

 _Elle était jeune, et malgré les protestations de sa démone intérieure, se fut la fillette éplorée qui l'emporta. Elle saisit la main tendue. Et suivit l'homme dans la Lumière._

.

.

 _Rien ne fut facile pour elle dans l'église, au début._

 _Les versets chantés par les enfants de chœur lui déchiraient les oreilles. Sa démone intérieure hurlait sans arrêt, en proie à une souffrance intolérable._

 _De plus, elle ne pouvait approcher l'eau bénite. Heureusement, les crucifix et autres objets religieux ne la dérangeaient absolument pas._

 _Le Père Louis de Saint-Morôt, car tel était le nom de son sauveur, était bon et patient avec elle. Il lui apprit à lire sans se brûler les yeux aux écritures saintes, lui apprit à écouter la voix des anges, et lui apprit à toucher l'eau bénite sans se brûler. Il lui apprit à lire, écrire et compter. Elle était douée, naturellement, et apprenait à une vitesse folle._

 _Enora était la seule fille de l'abbaye. Mais au bout d'un temps, tous les prêtres s'habituèrent à la présence de l'enfant, et elle grandit dans la Lumière, alors que tout la destinait aux ombres._

 _Elle dénonçait toutes les vérités, disait à son père de substitution tous les pêchés commis par les prêtres. Aussi était-elle considérée comme le « Pion du Père »._

 _Cela ne la dérangeait pas d'être utilisée. Du moment que le Père l'aimait et la traitait comme sa propre fille, toutes les moqueries lui étaient égales._

 _Enora fut éduquée selon des valeurs morales stricts. Elle avait eu très jeune les notions de Bien et de Mal inculquées._

 _Alors qu'elle approchait de ses quatorze ans et qu'elle mangeait le soir avec le Père Louis, elle osa lever les yeux vers lui et poser son bol plein. Une question la taraudait._

 _._

 **\- Mon Père ?**

 **\- Oui mon enfant ?**

 **\- … Les démons symbolisent le Mal dans son état le plus pur, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui, mon enfant.**

.

 _Pas une once d'hésitation dans la voix du prêtre._

.

 **\- ...Mon Père, suis-je donc un être de dépravation par ma seule naissance ?**

 _._

 _Le prêtre s'arrêta de manger et fixa Enora. Elle était gênée, mais triste. Elle était différente. Trop différente. Jamais elle ne connaîtrait le Paradis, de par sa nature. Seul l'Enfer et la damnation éternelle lui étaient promis dans l'au-delà... parce qu'elle était née. Sa naissance même était une abomination. Elle avait grandi avec cette idée en tête._

 _Le Père Louis essuya ses lèvres, se leva et s'agenouilla. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Enora et lui demanda de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle obéit, et se plongea dans les yeux gris et froid de son père. Ils étaient fermes. Il allait avoir ce ton sérieux qu'il prenait lorsqu'il la réprimandait plus jeune..._

 _._

 **\- Enora, peu importe ce qu'en disent nos écrits saints. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu n'as jamais demandé à être ce que tu es. Le Dieu de la Lumière le sait, et t'accordera sa miséricorde si en retour tes actions sont justes. Plus personnellement, à mes yeux tu n'as jamais été un être du Mal. Tu es comme ma fille. L'être que je chéris le plus au monde après notre Dieu. Je le remercie chaque jour de t'avoir confiée à moi. Lève la tête fièrement, Enora. Tu es fille de la Lumière, à présent. Le choix t'appartient de rejoindre les Ombres, mais sache que peu importe ta décision... A mes yeux, la Lumière t'imprégnera toujours.**

 _._

 _Les larmes piquaient les yeux d'Enora. Jamais il n'avait été aussi directe avec elle... Jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Pour autant, même si ces paroles étaient très réconfortantes, elles n'étaient pas entièrement vraies. Le prêtre ne la voyait pas comme une humaine... Sinon, il la nommerait de la même façon que sa mère. Mais non. Depuis la mort de celle-ci, personne ne l'avait plus jamais appelée Olivia. Son humanité avait fusionné avec sa part demi-humaine. Un faible équilibre contre sa démone intérieure qui prenait peu à peu de l'ampleur..._

.

.

 _Sa démone intérieure était furieuse. Elle, Enora, quinze ans, jubilait comme si on lui offrait un très beau cadeau de Nöel._

 _Le Père Louis avait estimé qu'elle serait une excellente Inquisitrice._

 _Bien sûr, elle encourait de gros risques à rentrer dans les ordres avec sa nature démoniaque. Mais seuls le Père et elle-même savaient. Elle avait tout d'une personne respectable._

 _Avec ses maigres affaires, elle se prépara à partir, sur le palier de l'abbaye. Elle avait déjà fait ses adieux à tous les prêtres qu'elle ne reverrait plus. Le Père Louis lui donna ses dernières recommandations, puis à sa grande surprise, il la prit même dans ses bras._

 _Elle répondit à son étreinte, émue, et reconnaissante._

 _._

 **\- Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour toutes ces années, mon Père...**

 _._

 _Il l'embrasse sur le front et rangea une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille._

 _Son regard était plein d'une fierté et d'une tendresse toute paternelles._

 _._

 **\- C'est moi qui te remercie, ma fille. Deviens si forte que ton armure reflétera la Lumière des Cieux. J'ai confiance en toi.**

 _._

 _Elle commença sa route jusqu'à la ville voisine où siégeait l'Académie, envoyant un dernier signe à son père d'adoption. Elle souriait, insouciante et heureuse, paradoxalement galvanisée par la haine émanant de sa démone intérieure._

 _Le Père Louis la regarda partir, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres._

 _._

 **\- Ô Tarna... Puisse la Lumière garder cette enfant...**

.

.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! J'espère que ça vous aura autant plu que le premier :3

D'ici-là, à une prochaine fois, nous nous reverrons bientôt pour...

.

 **3° : Théo de Silverberg**

.


	3. 3 : Théo de Silverberg

.

Bonsoiiiir, et pour fêter en beauté nos deux mois, et bien voilà... Le chapitre 3 ! Je sais, je sais, ne me remerciez pas /sbaff/

Plus sérieusement, je ne savais pas du tout que c'était notre anniversaire T_T Je vais le noter tout de suiiite~

/uneheureplustard/

Bref euh, merci encore pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment chaud au coeur *-* Et vu que j'ai super froid, bah ça fait du bien uwu /sbaff/

Sur ce je vous laisse lire~

.

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages de Grunlek, Bob, Théo et Shin ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété des joueurs d'Aventures et de leur MJ ( Mahyar ). Le monde d'Aventures est aussi la propriété du MJ. Je ne touche aucune somme pour mes écrits._

.

* * *

.

.

 **3 : Théo de Silverberg**

.

.

.

 _Enora était la seule fille de sa promotion. Ils étaient quinze. Au début, tous les garçons riaient d'elle, disant qu'une fille n'avait pas sa place parmi eux, et qu'elle était trop faible._

 _Elle entendit que des paris se tenaient. Certains disaient qu'elle tiendrait deux jours, d'autres comptaient en semaine. Un seul décida de parier plusieurs mois, sous les railleries de ses camarades._

 _Ah, ils ne la prenaient pas au sérieux ? Ils verraient, ces machos..._

 _Elle ne leur parlait jamais. Elle préférait les ignorer, la tête haute. Elle devait aussi museler sa démone intérieure, qu'elle avait appelé Etheria. Elle hurlait dans sa tête, et Enora sentait qu'Etheria se débattait en elle, désirant visiblement sortir. Mais ça ne devait jamais se produire, à aucun prix. Elle sacrifierait tout pour ne pas devenir ce que beaucoup attendaient qu'elle devienne..._

 _Elle ferait face._

 _Du haut de ses quinze ans, elle était bien plus volontaire et débrouillarde que la plupart des fils de noble de l'Académie. Elle les surclassait tous en démonologie, où Etheria se faisait un malin plaisir à lui filer un coup de main. La démone adorait ces cours où Enora lui laissait un peu la parole, tout en la muselant. Elle aimait tellement la tête que tirait les autres élèves en voyant cette fille aussi cultivée._

 _Dans tous les cours théoriques, ou presque, Enora devint rapidement la meilleure. Elle étudiait, et Etheria l'aidait bien malgré elle, souvent, à retenir ses leçons. Si bien que très vite, Enora devint incollable._

 _Sauf pour retenir les versets de la Lumière._

 _Elle n'était « que » troisième de sa classe en cette matière. Elle en avait lors d'une lettre au Père Louis. Elle verrait bien ce que cela donnerait, sans doute pourra-t-il lui donner des conseils mémo-techniques. Etheria ne pouvait pas l'aider sur ce coup-là._

 _Une saison entière passa. Les feuilles rougeoyantes tombèrent peu à peu des arbres, cédant la place à un froid glacial et des arbres nus et menaçant. Un manteau de givre tomba sur leur camp d'entraînement._

 _Enora se réveillait toujours une heure avant les autres pour être prête en avance et tenter de discuter avec Etheria. Puisqu'elle était son dernier contact direct, Enora espérait pouvoir s'allier avec la démone, et peut-être même devenir son amie, qui savait... Enora était persuadée qu'en se maîtrisant, elle pourrait devenir une arme formidable au service de la Lumière. Malheureusement, Etheria savait très bien quelle idée trottait dans la tête de son hôtesse. Aussi se montrait-elle plutôt récalcitrante. Contrairement à Enora, la démone abhorrait la notion de dévotion à une cause aussi noble que la Lumière. Elle était une créature des Ténèbres. Elle voulait semer chaos, désespoir, mort et désolation sur la planète. Alors faire amie-amie avec son hôtesse était tout bonnement une idée... de génie._

 _._

 _._

 _L'hiver s'annonçait rude. On les fit lever plus tôt encore, et on commença à les faire courir dans le froid. Enora se dépassa, restant impassible lorsqu'elle avait mal. Très vite, elle devint plus rapide et plus vive que les autres. Elle sentait que si l'entraînement théorique commençait à diminuer, c'est qu'ils allaient enfin commencer tout ce qui concernait le physique..._

 _Les garçons avaient cessé de se moquer d'elle. Certains commençaient même à la prendre pour modèle. On chuchotait sur son passage dans le couloir, mais ce n'était plus vraiment des railleries. Elle savait qu'il y avait un garçon, aux cheveux noir de jais, qui la regardait souvent sans rien lui dire. Il était doué. Toujours second de peu lors des cours théoriques, et premier en théologie. Devant elle, puisqu'elle avait réussi à monter deuxième._

 _Il était aussi bon qu'elle pour les exercices physiques, et elle attendit avec impatience le moment où elle pourrait se mesurer à lui avec une arme dans les mains. Cet instant ne devrait plus tarder..._

 _Enora ne savait plus vraiment si c'était elle ou Etheria qui attendait ce combat si impatiemment. Toujours était-il que sa démone se montrait beaucoup plus amicale..._

 _Après une énième heure de sport dans un froid polaire, en shorts et torses nus, ils étaient exténués. La luminosité baissait, la nuit allait bientôt tomber..._

 _Leur instructeur leur ordonna de se relever, ce qu'ils firent bon gré, mal gré. Enora et son rival furent les premiers debout._

 _On leur donna à tous de lourdes épées de bois. Même Enora ploya un peu sous le poids de l'arme. Elle fut obligée de la prendre à deux mains._

 _._

 **\- Aujourd'hui, dit l'instructeur, on va voir comment vous vous débrouillez à l'épée. Demain, ce sera l'arc, histoire que vous ayez des bases et que vous vous reposiez. Après ça, fini la rigolade : entraînement intensif à l'épée, la hache et la lance. A la parade, aussi. A la fin de l'hiver, on vous apprendra à encaisser les coups avec des armures lourdes. Deux semaines après, on vous confiera des armes en acier véritable. Le début de l'été, et donc la fin de votre première année, va venir vite, bande de gringalets ! On se remue, organisez-vous !**

.

 _Grelottant et grognant, la plupart des élèves se rendirent à l'endroit indiqué, une combe sablonneuse recouverte de gel. Des flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber sur les corps à moitié nus des adolescents. Enora était la seule qui avait un semblant de haut. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'approcha d'elle et ils se mirent en garde, face à face._

 _Rien qu'à sa posture, Enora devina qu'il avait de l'expérience. Sans doute avait-il eu des cours particuliers, avant ça. Elle avait heureusement des bases en stratégie, puisqu'elle avait dévoré quasiment tous les livres de l'abbaye._

 _Elle allait devoir la jouer en défense, attaquer à la moindre brèche. Une lame à deux mains n'était cependant pas la meilleure des armes pour un combat vif, elle aurait préféré avoir une rapière..._

 _En elle, Etheria était ivre de bonheur et lui hurlait des instructions. Enora l'ignorait. Elle s'en sortirait seule._

 _Soudain, il attaqua._

 _C'était un coup vif et précis, porté vers le ventre d'Enora. Elle fit un pas en arrière, fit passer sa main sous la lame et fléchit ses genoux. La lame de bois de son adversaire frappa la sienne dans un grand bruit. Elle la fit glisser, profitant d'avoir gardé ses appuis plus souples avant de se raidir pour repousser l'assaut. Elle allait reculer, mais il tenta une feinte sur la droite. Enora répéta son mouvement, qu'elle avait mémorisé en lisant un roman sur des combats de chevaliers. Cependant, son rival avait déjà l'habitude, alors que cela ne faisait que deux fois qu'elle parait. Il pesa de tout son poids, et les deux lames restèrent l'une contre l'autre, tandis que les deux adversaires s'affrontaient dans un duel de regard et de volonté. Leurs souffles se matérialisaient devant eux à mesure que la température extérieure diminuait, et que la leur augmentait._

 _Enora sentait ses pieds glisser sur le sol. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède la première, et pourtant il avait trois avantages sur elle : des bases en maniement d'arme, une masse musculaire plus importante, et surtout... il était plus grand qu'elle. Elle savait qu'il allait en tirer parti dans très peu de temps... Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de secondes pour réfléchir à un plan._

 _Etheria était silencieuse, pour une fois. Elle regardait, admirait, ressentait, observait, décidait si son hôtesse avait le niveau ou non._

 _A l'instant même où son rival augmentait la pression, elle eut une idée fulgurante. Suivant son instinct, elle se laissa partir en arrière. Emporté dans son élan, elle vit son adversaire tomber droit sur elle. Profitant de sa surprise, elle lâcha son épée un instant, et utilisa ses mains pour glisser sur le côté avec une vivacité impressionnante. Tout s'était passé très vite, et alors que lui tombait à plat ventre, ahuri, elle roula sur le côté, reprenant son épée de bois, et la mit, haletante, au niveau de la gorge de son rival._

 _Son coeur battait la chamade, et il n'y avait rien à ce moment qu'elle et lui. Le combat lui plaisait. A sa grande frayeur, elle adorait ça._

 _Même Etheria s'était tue. Même le vent s'était arrêté. Comme si le temps avait suspendu son vol. Tout n'était plus que silence et flocons._

 _Et soudain, un applaudissement timide retentit, suivit de plusieurs autres. Enora réalisa que toute leur classe s'était arrêtée pour les regarder. Leur instructeur, interdit, ne pipait mot mais elle sentait sa stupeur._

 _Enora ne put retenir un sourire éclatant, le premier qu'elle faisait depuis le début de son entraînement en temps qu'Inquisitrice. Elle écarta son épée, et tendit la main à son rival. Les yeux verts affrontèrent les yeux dorés, puis il saisit la main tendue._

 _._

 **\- Théo de Silverberg, fit-il. Incroyable, ton esquive, l'Anguille. C'est quoi, ton nom ?**

 **\- Je m'appelle Eth.. Enora. Enora de Saint-Morôt.**

.

.

 _A partir de cet instant, tout se fit plus intensif. L'Anguille, tel était son nouveau surnom, pour ses capacités hors norme en matière d'esquive et de parade._

 _Enora était toujours l'adversaire de Théo, et quelque chose d'irremplaçable et d'incassable se noua entre eux. Elle le mettait en danger, de part sa nature, mais tant que personne ne savait, elle était en sécurité. Et son... ami, aussi._

 _Cela lui faisait tellement bizarre d'avoir un ami. Un frère d'arme, quelqu'un sur qui elle pouvait compter. Ils s'entraidaient dés qu'ils le pouvaient, et les années s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse folle. Leur lien se renforça... Et Enora gagna en force. Le problème, c'est qu'Etheria aussi gagnait en force..._

 _Alors qu'elle attaquait sa dernière année, et qu'elle approchait de ses dix-huit ans, Enora s'entraînait avec Théo. Munie d'une lance, et lui d'une épée à une main, ils rivalisaient d'adresse et de ruse pour déstabiliser l'autre sans le blesser. C'était une chose qu'ils faisaient régulièrement, toujours dans cette même combe de sable._

 _C'était une journée de fin de printemps absolument magnifique. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel sans qu'aucun nuage ne le dérange. Il faisait une chaleur atroce, quasiment insoutenable. Et pourtant les deux aspirants Inquisiteurs se faisaient face, en sueur mais debout. La poussière et le sable qui voletait encore autour d'eux après un énième assaut réduisaient la visibilité._

 _Alors qu'Enora s'apprêtait à porter un coup aux jambes de Théo, et que ce dernier fonçait vers elle avec son bouclier, une voix résonna non loin :_

 _._

 **\- Enora !**

.

 _Les deux amis se stoppèrent net et se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix. Se tenait au-dessus d'eux un homme d'âge mûr, vêtu d'une toge marron foncé. Enora sourit largement en reconnaissant le Père Louis. Il n'avait pas tant changé en trois ans. Suivie par Théo, elle s'approcha de son père d'adoption._

 _._

 **\- Mon Père, permettez-moi de vous présenter...**

 **\- Le fameux Théo de Silverberg avec qui tu passes tout ton temps ? Sourit l'homme d'église en serrant la main de Théo. Tu ne cesses de parler de lui dans tes lettres... Heureux d'enfin vous rencontrer, jeune homme.**

 **\- Ravi de vous rencontrer aussi, répondit Théo, professionnel, en lui rendant sa poignée de main.**

 **\- Que faites-vous ici, mon Père ?**

 **\- Et bien je devais m'entretenir auprès de ton instructeur sur certaines affaires importantes, et je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter pour te voir. Que tu as grandi ! Tu es devenue une splendide jeune femme... Et tes yeux sont tellement plus brillants que d'habitude...**

.

 _Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, à la surprise d'Enora, avant de reprendre._

 _._

 **\- Tu dégages une incroyable confiance en toi. Ta bonne santé fait plaisir à voir, ma fille ! Que donnent tes résultats, pour le moment ?**

 **\- Je suis la première en presque tout, mon Père.**

 **\- Presque ?**

.

 _Elle soupira._

.

 **\- Deuxième en théologie, et troisième à l'épée, mon Père.**

 **\- Ce sont des résultats satisfaisants malgré tout, ne t'en fais pas, sourit-il. Au moins excelles-tu partout ailleurs ! Je ne crains pas pour ton avenir, ma fille. Nous nous reverrons ce soir, peut-être, je viendrais te rendre visiter dans ta chambre... Je suis attendu, pour le moment.**

.

 _Il s'inclina et prit congé des deux jeunes adultes._

 _C'est qu'il avait un dessein en tête, à présent..._

.

.

 _Il faisait nuit noire, et beaucoup d'apprentis dormaient. Enora, cependant, avait oublié de ranger son matériel et était donc repartie discrètement. Etheria et elle étaient comme les deux doigts de la main, à présent, bien qu'Enora la muselait dés qu'elle commençait à se battre ou à user de la magie de guérison. Mais pour se faire discrète, la jeune femme avait besoin de l'aide de sa démone._

 _Soudain, alors qu'elle passait devant le bureau des instructeurs, elle remarqua qu'il y avait encore une lumière brillant à l'intérieur. Et soudain, un éclat de voix glaça son sang._

 _._

 **\- Bien sûr que je suis sûr de ce que je dis ! Sa mère elle-même, pourtant d'une irréprochable loyauté envers notre Eglise, n'était plus la même une fois que cette créature s'était emparée de son esprit...**

.

 _Enora reconnut la voix du Père Louis. Paniquée, elle osa pourtant se rapprocher doucement, malgré tout curieuse... Mais une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Un poids commençait à se faire sentir au creux de son ventre. Elle avait un mauvais pré-sentiment..._

.

 **\- Vous avez tout de même témoigné contre sa mère, autrefois, fit la voix de l'instructeur, dubitatif. Vous avez quelque chose contre cette famille ou quoi ?**

 **\- Comment osez-vous ?! J'ai élevé cette enfant, et lui ai offert un toit ! Je lui ai tout appris. Je la connais. Elle est timide, et réservée. Cette froide détermination qui l'anime n'est pas la sienne... J'ai vu ses yeux, Aldebaran. Je les ais vus. Ce n'était plus les siens. La créature en elle a pris le dessus... Il m'en coûte de le dire, mais elle doit être arrêtée avant que les Ténèbres ne l'engloutissent définitivement...**

.

 _Elle resta paralysée, l'oreille collée contre la porte. C'était impossible. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles... Ils parlaient forcément de quelqu'un d'autre !_

.

 **\- Ecoutez, mon Père, sauf tout le respect que je vous dois, Enora est ma meilleure élève, et la seule demoiselle de sa promotion.**

 **\- Ce n'est plus elle, sombre idiot ! Que dois-je faire pour que vous vous en rendiez compte ?!**

.

 _Alors qu'Enora allait prendre ses jambes à son coup, un bruit singulier attira son attention. Celui, métallique, mais assourdi, de pièces d'or dans une bourse que l'on pose..._

 _Enora déglutit. Son père... la... vendait... littéralement, à l'Inquisition ?_

 _Un bruit violent la fit sursauter. On tapait du poing sur la table._

.

 **\- Je ne suis pas de ces gens dont on achète le silence ou les faux aveux, mon Père ! Je ne suis pas comme vous, l'argent n'a aucun effet sur moi. Je défends la Lumière et sa Justice, et que je sache, elle n'a commit aucun crime. Payez-moi, torturez-moi, tuez-moi : jamais je ne ferai monter sur l'échafaud une innocente qui n'a jamais choisi de naître en tant que monstre !**

.

 _Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme._

 _Elle entendit le Père Louis soupirer._

.

 **\- Et bien tant pis.**

 **\- V-Vous abandonnez si facilement ?**

 **\- Hum ? Oh, bien sûr que non, simplement vous ne voulez pas voir la réalité, je le comprends et le conçois tout à fait, cette diablesse est très douée et Enora est très attachante, même sans cela... J'ai simplement déjà parlé à votre supérieur, qui s'est rangé à mon avis. Aussi, si vous ne vous aidez pas à appréhender cette créature, nous vous emprisonnerons le temps que tout soit fini. C'est aussi simple que ça.**

 **\- Espèce de... !**

 **\- Bonne nuit, Chevalier Norvigrad.**

.

 _Choquée, Enora recula vivement et s'enfuit en courant jusqu'à sa chambre. Tant pis si on découvrait qu'elle avait tout entendu. Elle claqua sa porte et resta bloquée contre elle, en état de choc. Etheria, quant à elle, pestait et insultait l'homme d'Eglise. Il avait foutu tout son plan à l'eau, cet imbécile !_

 _Enora se replia sur elle-même._

 _On lui avait assez répété que l'Inquisition tuait tous ceux qui frayaient avec les démons. Ils punissaient aussi sévèrement les serviteurs que les diables en eux-même. L'image de la tête roulante de sa mère revint la hanter, comme lors de ses pires nuits de cauchemars. Elle avait cru craquer psychologiquement, à cette époque, et c'était, étrangement, Etheria qui l'avait maintenue et soutenue moralement. Sans sa démone, Enora aurait basculé depuis longtemps._

 _Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à un plan. Qu'elle fuit l'Académie avant le lendemain, puisque son instructeur ou le proviseur en personne lancerait un mandat d'arrêt contre elle. Ce serait sa fin. Personne ne l'épargnera plus. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Comment son avenir, si prometteur, au sain de l'Inquisition, avait-il basculer en l'espace d'une seule nuit ?_

 _Tout à ses tristes pensées, elle n'entendit les battements à sa porte qu'au bout d'un certain temps. Sursautant, et le cœur battant, elle posa une main sur la poignée. Elle avait des sueurs froides. Déjà ? Ils allaient déjà l'arrêter ? Si vite ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle prostrée dans sa chambre ?_

 _Etheria se rebiffa en elle. La démone supportait déjà mal que son hôtesse la bride, si en plus elle se faisait capturer, la démone forcerait tous les barrages mentaux de la jeune femme pour s'emparer du contrôle, et enfin réaliser son plus grand rêve : semer la terreur, le chaos, la mort, la désolation, etc._

 _Prête à se battre, Enora ouvrit la porte..._

 _._

 **\- Ah, j'ai eu peur pendant un instant.**

.

 _Elle resta bouche bée en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Théo._

.

 **\- Tu as fait claquer ta porte assez violemment, et on dirait que des bouts de métal ont fondu dessus... Ca va ? T'as les yeux rouges...**

.

 _Elle commença à réaliser qu'il ne portait pas son armure habituelle. Il devait encore être tard dans la nuit, et pourtant... Pourtant il était là ! Elle lui fit signe d'entrer, maussade. Elle avait envie de parler. Théo allait probablement essayer de la tuer. C'était la pire idée qu'elle ait jamais eu..._

 _Mais elle en avait assez de se mentir. Et de mentir à son seul ami. Elle referma la porte, et ses genoux lâchèrent tandis qu'elle s'effondrait littéralement en sanglots. En proie au plus grand des chocs, Théo la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne se brise les genoux sur le sol, et l'aida à s'asseoir. Il ne dit rien, attendant que la crise passe, mais Enora savait qu'après ça, il allait lui falloir des réponses. Par où allait-elle commencer... ?_

 _Au bout de quelques minutes, elle parvint à se calmer à peu près, mais ses nerfs étaient toujours à vif. Théo brisa le silence entre eux._

 _._

 **\- Ecoute je... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **\- Théo... Il va falloir que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout s'il te plaît. Ne me tue pas tout de suite, promets-moi que tu vas attendre que j'ai terminé...**

.

 _Elle le regardait avec des yeux suppliants. Sa voix tremblait de terreur et de fatigue. Surpris, son ami acquiesça. Elle allait pouvoir se lancer..._

 _Elle inspira profondément._

.

 **\- Tu as entendu parler de cette Inquisitrice qui, il y a neuf ans, a été exécutée en place publique ?**

 **\- Celle qui était tombée amoureuse d'un démon ? Ouais. Mon père la connaissait, c'était une de ses collègues. Il avait participé au procès.**

 **.**

 _La gorge d'Enora se serra. Elle allait pouvoir en profiter..._

 **.**

 **\- Tu te souviens du nom de cette femme ? De son visage ?**

 **\- Je l'ai jamais vue, je pourrais pas te dire. Elle s'appelait Torna quelque chose. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Du Puits-Lumière. C'était son nom, Théo...**

 **\- Ca répond pas à ma question... Pourquoi tu parles d'elle ?**

 **\- Je ne m'appelle pas Enora de Saint-Môrot... Si on me surnomme Eno, c'est parce que j'ai trois prénoms.**

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- Je m'appelle Etheria...**

 **.**

 _Quelque chose en elle s'agita. Sa démone voulait parler, mais Enora l'arrêta mentalement._

 **.**

 **\- … Neva Olivia du Puits-Lumière. Je suis la fille de cette femme... et du démon.**

 **\- Tu.. ?!**

.

 _Elle le sentit se raidir et s'éloigner d'elle. Cela commença à la paniquer, aussi s'attacha-t-elle instinctivement au col de la chemise en lin de son ami. Cela l'étonna, et elle le lâcha très vite. Elle était tellement à cran... Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ça la pesait. Elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, et reprit._

.

 **\- Tu as promis de m'écouter jusqu'au bout. Bref, j'ai assisté à... la mort de ma mère... Et je n'ai jamais rencontré mon père une seule fois. C'est le Père Louis qui m'a prise en charge. Il disait que si mes actions étaient justes et que je me tournais vers la Lumière, mon âme pourrait être sauvée... Il disait que le monde n'avait pas besoin de savoir qui j'étais... Pourvu que je servais le dieu de la Lumière... Pourvu que je servais la Justice... C'est lui qui m'a dit de devenir Inquisitrice. J'ai rêvé, Théo, si tu savais...**

.

 _Elle souriait amèrement, tristement. L'amertume et la nostalgie avaient un goût de bile qui remontait le long de sa gorge au point de la serrer tout en la brûlant sans fin._

.

 **\- Je me suis vue porter une armure d'or, scintillante, aux côtés de compagnons valeureux comme toi... Je me suis vue repousser les bandits, défendre les bons, détruire les démons... Je me voyais devenir quelqu'un... quelqu'un de bien, Théo... Je me voyais devenir... autre chose qu'un monstre...**

.

 _Elle avait murmuré ces dernières paroles, mais devait se reprendre._

.

 **\- En bref, à part le Père Louis et moi, et bien sûr mon père biologique, personne n'est au courant de ce que je suis... Ou du moins, personne ne l'était.**

 **\- Jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises.**

.

 _Son ton était glacial. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et secoua la tête._

.

 **\- Le Père Louis m'a vendue. Si tout se passe selon ses plans, dés demain, je serai capturée, et probablement exécutée dans la semaine.**

 **\- Et tu veux que je te sauve ? Au détriment de nos lois ?**

.

 _Même ton froid. Enora osa lever les yeux vers son ami. Son visage était impassible. Elle retint un frisson, et baissa la tête._

.

 **\- Je ne te demande pas une chose pareille... Je ne sais même pas au juste pourquoi je te dis ça... Ecoute, je...**

 **\- Je t'ai assez écoutée.**

.

 _Il se leva. Elle le regarda, une lueur effrayée au fond des yeux. Elle aurait voulu tendre la main vers lui. Aurait voulu que ce fils de la Lumière lui fasse quitter les Ténèbres qui l'engloutissaient. Il lui tourna le dos et sortit._

 _Et voilà._

 _._

 _ **« Te voilà seule. »**_

 **\- Tais-toi...**

 _ **« Tu sais que j'ai raison, Neva. Tu sais que j'ai raison... Tu pourrais me laisser... »**_

 **\- Non...**

 _ **« Tu hésites? Allons. Je veux te venger. Pour l'affront qu'ils ont commis. Regarde, ton soit-disant frère d'armes, comme il a tourné sa veste brusquement. Dés qu'on a besoin de soutien chez les humains, paf, y'a plus personne... »**_

 **\- Etheria arrête...**

 _ **« Neva, n'ais-je pas toujours été là pour toi ? Laisse-moi prendre le contrôle. Rien que cette fois. Je te le rendrai... »**_

 **\- Tu sais bien que c'est faux... Tu sais bien que tu mens... Tu mens comme je respire...**

 _ **« C'est vrai, ma belle. Mais tôt ou tard, tu devras te regarder dans un miroir et te dire que tu as besoin que je prenne les commandes. A supposé que tu survives jusqu'à demain. »**_

 **\- Aide-moi à trouver une issue, alors !**

 _ **« Eh, débrouille-toi ! Je ne suis qu'une partie de toi, et pas celle qui réfléchit le plus... »**_

.

 _Sur ces paroles, la démone ricana et se tut, laissant Enora seule avec ses réflexions... ou, plutôt, ses tourments. Elle se tenait la tête à deux mains, plus sûre de savoir qui elle était vraiment. Elle ne savait plus du tout où elle en était. Il fallait qu'elle dorme. Si danger il y avait, Etheria allait la réveiller. Normalement. Elle espérait._

 _Elle se laissa tomber sur son matelas dur comme un tronc, et se laissa tomber dans un sommeil agité de cauchemars terribles._

.

.

 _De nouveaux tambourinements à la porte la réveillèrent. Sonnée, Enora se leva en titubant et ouvrit la porte sans réfléchir. Le visage grave, son instituteur, le Chevalier Aldebaran de Norvigrad, la regardait. La poussant un peu, il entra sans ménagement et ferma la porte. Elle le regarda sans comprendre, et se frotta les yeux. Enora avait simplement l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi..._

 _._

 **\- Allez, debout, miss.**

.

 _Il ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda la hauteur. Il fit tomber une corde par là. Il faisait frais, et à peine jour._

.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous...faites ?**

 **\- Je te sauve la vie. J'en devais une à ta mère, dans le temps. J'ai essayé de la lui rendre durant son procès, mais j'étais bien l'un des seuls. T'as rien fait de mal, et je pense pas que ce soit juste de te laisser mourir.**

.

 _Il jeta un sac plein à la jeune femme, ainsi qu'une lance et une hache. Elle resta bouche bée._

.

 **\- M-Mais... Vous...**

 **\- Je m'en moque. Si j'ai pu faire une bonne action avant de mourir, ça rachètera peut-être tout le reste... Qui sait. T'as tout ce qu'il faut là-dedans. Fuis aussi loin que tu pourras. La traque commencera dés qu'ils se rendront compte que tu n'es plus là.**

.

 _Rapidement, elle enfila le sac à dos et prit les armes. Elle enjamba la fenêtre et regarda le chevalier, encore un peu perdue._

.

 **\- Merci...**

 **\- De rien, miss. Tu ressembles à ta mère, tu sais. T'es une chouette fille. Barre-toi, maintenant.**

 **\- Oui... Vraiment, merci.**

.

 _Elle se laissa glisser le long de la corde, et le froid matinal acheva de la réveiller. Ses pieds nus touchèrent le sable glacé et, sans un regard pour l'Académie, elle se mit à courir pour sauver sa vie qu'elle méprisait._

 _Sa fuite commença._

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilàààà ce chapitre est fini o/ J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé 'o'

Les choses sérieuses et corsées commencent enfin o/

.

Sur ce mes chères, je vous dis bonne soirée... Et... A la prochaine pour...

.

 **4 : Shinddha Kory**

.


	4. 4 : Shinddha Kory

.

Hey tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 4 ! o/

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :3

Autrement, je tiens à dire que jusqu'au chapitre 7, il n'y aura pas vraiment d'actions, ce sera surtout de la "réflexion", et pas mal de calme ^^

Je préviens à l'avance XD

Sinon, merci encore pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :3

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

.

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages de Grunlek, Bob, Théo et Shin ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété des joueurs d'Aventures et de leur MJ ( Mahyar ). Le monde d'Aventures est aussi la propriété du MJ. Je ne touche aucune somme pour mes écrits._

 _._

* * *

.

.

 **4 : Shinddha Kory**

.

.

.

 ** _« A droite, imbécile ! Plus vite ! »_**

.

 _Elle dérapa dans les copeaux de bois et les épines de pins. La terre érafla sa cheville et les fougères fouettaient ses mollets, tandis que ronces et orties déchiraient ces vêtements et faisaient apparaître des plaques rouges sur sa peau._

 _Elle était à bout de souffle, mais reprit sa course à travers les bois. Elle entendit l'air siffler à ses oreilles, et elle vit une flèche se planter dans l'arbre le plus proche de sa tête. Elle entendait ses poursuivants. Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches !_

 _Enora tentait désespérément de garder son sang-froid, et de réfléchir calmement. Hélas, Etheria n'aidait pas, hurlant dans son cerveau et l'injuriant dés que la jeune femme commettait la moindre erreur. Courant toujours, elle se mit à crier._

.

 **\- J'aimerai bien t'y voir, toi !**

 _ **« Oh, si tu insistes, tu sais... »**_

 **\- Va te faire foutre Etheria !**

.

 _Soudain, Enora serra les dents et retint un cri de douleur. Une flèche était passée un peu trop près de sa taille, et elle commençait à saigner. Le choc l'avait fait glisser, et elle tomba en chute libre, roulant sur les brindilles cassées, les champignons toxiques et les feuilles mortes transformées en composte chaud et gluant par la forte pluie de la veille. Autant dire que c'était une excellente combinaison pour garder une blessure propre..._

 _Toujours était-il qu'Enora roula au bas du lieu, mais se remit dés que possible sur ses deux pieds, car elle entendait ses poursuivants._

 _Un mois seulement qu'elle fuyait, et elle avait déjà été trouvée. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance..._

.

 _ **« Je pourrais t'aider à passer vite-fait dans les ombres, Neva... On aurait aucun risque de se faire prendre et... »**_

 **\- Non !**

.

 _Enora avait bien remarqué qu'Etheria commençait à avoir beaucoup trop d'influence sur elle. Avant, la démone ne se permettait jamais d'aussi longs dialogues, sauf en cours de démonologie, où Enora avait besoin d'elle. Mais maintenant..._

 _Nonobstant, la jeune femme avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps la marée à ce rythme. Elle était vidée, blessée, et même si ses armes étaient de très bonne qualité, elle ne pourrait jamais lutter seule contre tous ses assaillants : elle y laisserait assurément sa peau !_

 _Pas question de compter sur la magie de foudre. Elle la maîtrisait... les bases. Sa spécialité, c'était la guérison, pas la destruction. Se connaissant, en état de stress comme elle était, Etheria trouverait le moyen de faire brûler la forêt au passage. Et ça, Enora voulait à tout prix l'éviter !_

 _Elle avisa un endroit dégagé droit devant, et perçut un brouhaha immense. Une intuition la prit, et elle fonça._

.

 ** _« PAS PAR LA ! »_**

.

 _Elle vit apparaître des chutes d'eau immenses. Enora hésita entre piler net et rebrousser chemin... ou bien sauter._

 _Sachant que si elle faisait demi-tour, il était quasiment certain qu'elle soit capturée et tuée._

 _Si elle sautait... sa mort était quasiment certaine aussi. Mais au moins... Elle aurait choisi son destin. Inspirant profondément, elle accéléra l'allure._

.

 _ **« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »**_

 **\- Tu ne me contrôles pas, Etheria.**

 _ **« Neva, recule tout de suite ! On va y passer ! »**_

 **\- Si ça peut me permettre de choisir mon destin, pour une fois, ça ne me dérange pas.**

.

 _Elle força le pas encore._

 _Elle entendit une autre flèche siffler, comme un avertissement. Elle crut entendre une voix d'homme lui dire de ne plus bouger. Elle l'ignora et continua, droit vers les chutes._

 _Elle devait se donner du courage. Alors elle prononça les premiers mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit en cet instant..._

.

 **\- Des Ténèbres jaillit la Lumière...**

.

 _Son pied droit arriva au bord._

.

 **\- Unis, nous ne craignons pas la peur...**

.

 _Son pied gauche l'y rejoignit..._

.

 ** _« Neva, arrête ! »_**

 **\- Où que vous vous cachiez sous terre...**

.

 _Elle rassembla ses dernières forces et les muscles de ses jambes se tendirent, tandis que la douleur enflammait ses poumons._

.

 **\- Tremblez... NOUS SOMMES LES INQUISITEURS !**

.

 _Elle sauta, ignorant le hurlement de rage et de terreur qui lui vrilla le cerveau et éteignit sa conscience..._

.

.

 _C'est qu'il n'avait rien prévu. Sa journée commençait normalement, après tout._

 _Il s'était retiré de cette soit-disant civilisation qui le méprisait voilà quelques temps déjà, et n'en vivait que mieux. Actuellement, il savourait une pomme, perché sur un arbre au bord d'une rivière, non loin de chutes d'eau. Malgré le vacarme qu'elles produisaient, il était entouré d'une aura de paix intérieure. Cet endroit était calme, et rien ne venait en troubler la tranquillité. Le paysage était superbe, le cadre idyllique, et le soleil brillait dans le ciel. Malgré tout, il faisait frais, près de l'eau. Quel élément fabuleux !_

 _Cette journée promettait d'être merveilleusement et superbement silencieuse..._

.

 **\- NOUS SOMMES LES INQUISITEURS !**

.

 _Il fit un bond et manqua tomber de sa branche d'arbre. Se rattrapant agilement, il tomba au sol avec une souplesse féline et surhumaine. Les yeux ronds, il fixa les chutes d'eau, soit là d'où provenait ce cri. Sa vue perçante lui permit de distinguer, au sommet des chutes, une silhouette qui tombait à une vitesse vertigineuse vers l'eau profonde. Si quelqu'un avait pu voir le bas de son visage, il aurait remarqué que le jeune homme était bouche bée. Mais qui serait assez fou pour sauter d'une hauteur pareille ?! Même ceux qui recherchaient l'adrénaline à tout prix n'osaient pas !_

 _Ce devait sans doute être une fugitive._

 _Oui, ce devait être cela._

 _Et s'il tenait à sa tranquillité, il devait se tenir à l'écart._

 _Oui, c'était bien mieux ainsi..._

 _Il soupira profondément et commença à remonter le cours d'eau, discrètement._

 _Sa bonté le perdra._

.

.

 _Il longeait la rive, en quête du corps noyé et brisé de l'inconscient qui avait sauté, arpentant les bois sombres et frais, guettant une ombre dans l'eau pure et glaciale. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il voulait faire une bonne action aujourd'hui... Autant laisser tomber._

 _Oui, ce serait plus sage._

 _Il soupira à nouveau, exaspéré par sa propre bonté d'âme, et continua sa recherche..._

.

.

 _Il faisait sombre, il faisait froid. Elle avait l'impression qu'on enfonçait lentement des aiguillons de givre dans sa peau. Dans chaque pore._

 _Elle restait immobile, car pour la première fois de sa courte vie, elle se sentit libre. Elle avait choisi de sauter, elle voulait sauter, et rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'en empêcher._

 _Etheria s'était tue, ce qui était devenu une chose rare. Enora se délecta de ce silence et en profita pour réfléchir._

 _Elle se remémora toutes ces années où elle avait cru être heureuse, entourée par le mensonge, bercée par une illusion de bonheur qui lui laissait aujourd'hui un goût amer. Elle avait été utilisée, manipulée comme un pantin. Un simple pion sur un l'échiquier du Destin, que l'on sacrifie sans remords dés qu'on en a plus besoin..._

 _Mais dorénavant, le pantin s'est affranchi de ses fils. Le pion a quitté l'échiquier._

 _Elle ne savait plus si ce besoin de se rebeller venait d'Etheria, ou bien de sa seule prise de conscience... Elle était un monstre voué à une éternité de souffrances et de tourments. Un être si abject que dés sa naissance contre-nature, elle n'avait déjà plus de raisons de vivre, de lutter, d'espérer. Condamnée à l'enfer faute d'avoir eu un père humain. C'était son destin, et elle l'avait vécu comme une épée de Damoclès tout le long de sa vie. Elle l'avait accepté..._

 _C'était terminé._

 _Elle allait se battre, montrer à ces gens ce dont elle était capable. Elle servirait les principes Inquisiteurs, mais ne fuirait plus jamais un combat, fut-il contre une armée entière, ou à l'image de sa vie : une cause perdue d'avance. Elle n'était plus Enore de Saint-Môrot, le « Pion du Père », l'orpheline, et ne l'avait dans le fond jamais été. Elle était Etheria Neva Olivia du Puits-Lumière, fille de Tarna du Puits-Lumière et du démon Enoch. Sa démone intérieure, qu'elle appelait Etheria, n'était rien de plus qu'une partie d'elle-même qu'elle allait devoir accepter._

 _Elle ne savait pas d'où elle tenait une si soudaine et puissante envie de vivre, mais toujours était-il qu'elle était bien là..._

 _Et il était temps pour la jeune femme d'ouvrir les yeux._

.

.

 _Il avait été, pour dire les choses comme elles sont, purement sous le choc._

 _Il avait fini par trouver un corps flottant, en effet, qui quittait à peine le bassin des chutes pour se laisser porter par le courant du torrent. Bien qu'à moitié noyée, l'inconnue n'avait aucune blessure physique, ce qui était un véritable miracle. Une chute pareille..._

 _Elle lui paraissait tout à fait humaine, mais il savait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences._

 _Pendant qu'il la surveillait, après l'avoir tirée hors de l'eau, et vidé l'eau de ses poumons, il en profita pour fouille le sac qu'elle avait sur elle. Outre la lance et la hache qui entraînaient la jeune femme vers le fond, et donc que le jeune homme avait dû porter séparément pour finalement les mettre auprès de leur propriétaire présumée, il vit dans le sac des affaires tout à fait classiques, mais à présent trempées : vivres, livres, vêtements. Une voyageuse, une voleuse, ou une fugitive. Voir peut-être les trois. Mais dans les trois cas, rien de bon pour un être comme lui. Il devrait la laisser là. Elle pourrait sans doute s'en sortir seule._

 _Il observa les cheveux de flammes qui coulaient autour du visage pâle de l'inconnue, et vit sa légère musculature. Elle avait parfaitement l'air de savoir se défendre._

 _Oui, il pouvait la laisser sans risques. Ce serait logique._

 _Alors qu'il allait enfin écouter son instinct, il la vit ouvrir les yeux et se redresser d'un coup. Elle avait l'air... surprise. De s'être réveillée ? D'être encore en vie ?_

 _Son regard tomba vite sur le demi-élémentaire. Il resta figé sous ce regard d'un or pur. S'il existait un monde recouvert d'or et de richesses, ce monde était ancré dans ces yeux. Ils restèrent un long moment sans prononcer le moindre mot._

 _Ce fut la jeune femme qui brisa le silence._

.

 **\- Tu m'as sauvée... ?**

.

 _Le demi-élémentaire cligna des yeux._

.

 **\- Euh, oui.**

 **\- Pourquoi... ?**

 **\- Quoi, tu ne voulais pas ? Il suffit de le dire, les chutes ne sont pas loin...**

.

 _Une suicidaire ! Formidable._

 _Ah, la civilisation... Qu'est-ce qu'il était heureux de l'avoir quittée. Sans doute venait-elle d'être plaquée par son petit ami, et ne voyait-elle plus aucune raison de vivre sans lui ! Ca n'expliquait pas qu'elle soit armée jusqu'aux dents, mais ça expliquerait la chute vertigineuse qui semblait tout à fait volontaire..._

.

 **\- Ah, si ! Je... C'est juste que... Merci. Merci beaucoup. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas grand chose pour te remercier...**

 **\- Pas besoin ! C'est bien un truc de citadins, ça, de rendre service pour son seul profit personnel... Merci de ne pas me mettre dans le même panier !**

.

 _Il prit un air pincé, profondément vexé. Elle sourit, visiblement très amusée par la réaction de son sauveur. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ?!_

.

 **\- D'accord. Pardon. « Citadins » hein ? Tu es un ermite ?**

 **\- Et toi, tu es garde ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonna-t-elle.**

 **\- Tu me poses des questions comme si tu parlais à un criminel notoire en plein interrogatoire ! Et tout ça sans te présenter. Je n'ai donc aucune obligation de te répondre.**

.

 _Elle éclata de rire, malgré le fait qu'elle venait d'offenser irrémédiablement son bienfaiteur. Il se demanda si elle ne s'était pas sérieusement cognée la tête durant sa chute, car sa crise de fou rire avait une pointe d'hystérie. C'en était presque terrifiant... Surtout pour lui, qui vivait éloigné de la folie humaine depuis quelques temps à présent._

 _Elle finit par se calmer et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues._

 _Ses yeux brillaient, et l'or scintillait autant que le métal en fusion au cœur même d'une forge._

.

 **\- Excuse-moi, fit-elle en pouffant encore un peu. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vraiment ri... Bref, je suis Etheria Neva Olivia du Puits-Lumière. Enchantée.**

.

Il grimaça.

 _A cet instant, elle s'attendit à ce qu'il fuit, qu'il l'attaque, où qu'il devienne particulièrement agressif, voir dégoûté. Voilà un mois qu'elle avait fui l'Académie, et sa... réputation n'allait pas en s'améliorant. De plus, l'histoire de sa mère était connue dans le Cratère. Aussi, n'importe qui en avait au moins entendu parlé..._

 _Pas lui, apparemment._

 _Ou, si c'était le cas, il s'en moquait._

.

 **\- Sacré nom. Je m'en tiendrai à Etheria, c'est le premier que j'ai entendu. Je suis Shinddha, du clan Kory.**

.

.

 _Ils s'exaspéraient l'un l'autre et se lançaient régulièrement des piques. Et pourtant, ils restaient ensemble._

 _Shin tolérait l'existence d'Eno, et lui faisait découvrir ce coin de nature dans lequel il vivait. Elle, de son côté, lui parla un peu de comment évolue le monde « civilisé ». Ils avaient souvent des accrochages sur le sujet, ayant une vision très différente de ce terme._

 _Malgré tout cela, le temps passait vite, et Eno se sentait... reposée. Bien._

 _Sa démone se manifestait de temps à autre, mais même elle semblait affectée par le calme et la sérénité de Shinddha. Ce jeune homme, qui avait à peu près l'âge d'Eno, dégageait en effet une certaine paix intérieure..._

 _Ils discutaient souvent de choses plus personnelles, sous le regard bienveillant des étoiles, tout en mangeant quelques baies._

 _Ainsi, Eno apprit qu'il était un demi-élémentaire d'eau, et qu'il avait encore beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Elle entendit également parler de Danya, une femme vivant dans un village lointain, et avec qui Shin aurait eu une relation allant bien au-delà de la simple amitié. De son côté, Eno lui parla de ce qu'elle avait fui. Elle lui dit même qu'elle n'était pas humaine, et à sa grande surprise, Shinddha ne sembla ni surpris, ni révulsé. Il lui expliqua très honnêtement que, même si désormais il se méfierait un peu plus d'elle, elle n'était dans le fond pas bien différente de lui._

 _Le temps passa. Les jours, les semaines._

 _Avec Shin, elle goûta pour la première fois à la liberté. Faire ce qu'il lui plaisait, se lever à l'heure qu'elle voulait..._

 _Non, c'était bien au-delà de ça._

 _Elle était libre de vivre._

 _C'était ce sentiment grisant qui la prenait à la gorge et aux tripes, lorsque le matin elle montait au sommet d'un arbre et, le vent frais balayant son visage, elle se laissait inonder par les premières lueurs de l'aurore. Ce lever de soleil, aussi banal soit-il, lui paraissait alors nouveau et magnifique. Elle le redécouvrait chaque matin, humant avec bonheur le parfum enivrant de la forêt. Elle partagea ainsi quatre longs mois à vivre pour ainsi dire coupée du monde, loin de tout soucis._

 _Plus rien n'avait d'importance, et elle aurait sans doute aimer couler des jours heureux ainsi avec Shinddha pour le restant de sa vie._

 _Mais ce dernier était encore en quête de réponses. Et elle devait répandre « la Justice »._

 _Elle retrouva avec lui la même sensation qu'elle avait du temps où Théo était encore un ami cher. C'était ce lien d'amitié fraternelle qu'elle trouvait fabuleux, tout en sachant qu'il restait éphémère, comme toutes les choses..._

.

.

 _C'était encore un matin clair. Elle savourait une nouvelle aurore, face au soleil levant._

.

 **\- Encore là ?**

.

 _Elle sursauta. Elle ne s'habituait toujours pas à la discrétion de Shin._

.

 **\- Oui, répondit-elle en se retournant vers le soleil. Je trouve toujours ça... magnifique.**

 **\- Exact. On ne savoure jamais assez ce genre de moment, car on pense que c'est un acquis. Beaucoup de gens font cette erreur avec bien des choses... Même entre eux. Et puis quand ça disparaît, il ne reste que les regrets de ne pas avoir su en profiter.**

.

 _Elle ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. C'était aussi vrai pour un lever de soleil que pour les gens : ce n'est qu'une fois qu'on l'a perdu qu'on se rend compte à quel point c'était... bien._

 _Comme d'habitude, après cela, elle prit sa lance et s'exerça dans une clairière non loin. Elle était de plus en plus habile, perfectionnant chacun de ses mouvements afin de réveiller ses muscles endormis. Elle avait confiance, et elle était calme. Rien ne troublait jamais cet instant incroyable, sinon parfois Shin qui lançait une flèche pour voir si la demi-démone parviendrait à l'éviter. C'est ce qu'il fit ce jour-là._

 _Elle ne prit même pas la peine de l'éviter. Elle fit tourner sa lancer dans ses doigts et, utilisant la rotation, elle stoppa sa lance au niveau de la flèche de glace, qui s'y planta._

.

 **\- Tu n'en pas assez d'interrompre ma séance, Shin ? N'aurais-tu pas d'autres pommes à aller sauvagement assassiner ?**

 **\- Et bien maintenant que tu en parles, rit-il légèrement en sortant une pomme, qu'il commença à manger. C'est en cours. Et il est très amusant de te contrarier. Sans cela, les journées seraient bien fades, tu es loin d'être passionnante...**

 **\- Descends, et on verra si tu me trouves un peu plus... intéressante, sourit-elle, le prenant comme un défi personnel.**

.

 _Nul ne sut jamais ce qu'il aurait pu advenir ensuite._

 _Shinddha lâcha sa pomme et, cristallisant une flèche de glace dans sa main à l'instant même où il la décochait, on entendit un bruit métallique. Eno se figea._

 _Ils étaient encerclés par des paladins, des membres de l'Eglise de la Lumière. Comment savaient-ils qu'elle était encore en vie ?!_

 _Shin descendit près d'Eno, et ils se mirent dos à dos, prêt à se battre. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance, en vérité. Leurs adversaires étaient bien trop nombreux..._

 _Et ils ne faisaient pas un geste._

 _Le vent balaya la clairière. On pouvait presque toucher la tension dans l'air tant elle pesait lourd._

 _Soudain, les paladins s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un homme en robe noire, et dont le motif de l'Eglise de la Lumière avait été cousu au fil d'or sur le devant et l'arrière... Un cordon doré était noué autour de la taille de cet homme. Eno plongea un instant ses yeux dans ceux, gris et glacé, de cet homme..._

 _Cet homme qu'elle avait considéré comme un père, cet homme qui l'avait élevée, choyée, cet homme qui..._

 _Qui l'avait trahie, vendue et manipulée._

 _Elle était partagée entre la peur et la colère._

 _Peur de ce qu'ils feraient à Shinddha._

 _Le Père Louis s'avança et fut forcé de s'arrêter. Eno pointait la pointe de sa lance sur sa poitrine. S'il avançait de serait-ce qu'un pas de plus, elle l'embrochait. Les paladins autour se raidirent, prêts à l'attaque, mais Louis leur fit signe de ne rien faire. Il ouvrit la bouche._

.

 **\- Bonjour, démone.**

.

 _Elle se raidit, le visage crispé par la fureur._

.

 **\- N'approchez pas. Allez-vous en.**

 **\- Notre devoir est de te purifier, vile créature. J'en ai fait une affaire toute personnelle depuis que tu as pris possession du corps de ma fille adorée...**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais été possédée par Elle ! Vous vous êtes servi de moi, depuis le début ! Vous m'avez faite rentrer parmi les Inquisiteurs pour tester leurs capacités à se rendre compte de ma présence, mais comme ils n'ont rien vu, vous êtes venu achever le travail, hein ?! Et bien on dirait que je vous ais bien eu. Il est hors de question que je meurs parce qu'une Justice arbitraire l'a décidée.**

.

 _Il fallait que ça sorte. La rage était telle qu'elle sentit Etheria s'agiter, commençant à grogner comme si on la sortait du sommeil. La démone n'allait pas mettre longtemps avant de se rendre compte de l'état d'esprit de son hôtesse, et en profiter si Eno ne parvenait pas à se calmer._

 _Le prêtre secoua le tête et sourit._

 **\- Enora, ma chérie, si tu m'entends, n'écoute pas ce monstre. Je t'ai toujours aimée, tu le sais. Si ces paroles peuvent t'aider à la dompter, je t'en prie, reviens à moi... Rentre avec moi, je ferai pardonner ta fuite, je dirai que c'était le monstre... Je trouverai quelque chose, tu as le droit à une seconde chance plus que n'importe qui...**

.

 _Shin jeta un regard à Eno, qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et ses jointures devenaient blanches tant elle serrait sa lance. Ses dents commençaient à s'allonger, et sa pupille s'allongeait, ses yeux devenant peu à peu plus reptiliens. Ses ongles s'allongeaient un peu, commençant à devenir des griffes..._

 _Etheria était aussi enragée qu'Eno, et une partie de la voix de la démone filtra aux côtés de son hôtesse._

.

 **\- Comme si c'était vrai ! Rugit-elle. Vous m'avez toujours méprisée, détestée au plus profond de vous ! Je n'ai jamais eu aucune valeur à vos yeux, alors ne venez pas me faire croire que...**

.

 _Il ouvrit les bras, coupant net Eno. Elle le fixa, les yeux écarquillés, et fut prise d'une envie terrible de sauter dans ses bras et de tout oublier, comme avant. Toute rage commença à la déserter. Mais Etheria se rappela à son bon souvenir._

.

 ** _« Attends, tu vas croire l'autre ordure juste parce qu'il veut te faire un câlin ?! T'as un sérieux problème, je croyais qu'on s'était mise d'accord ! Ta mère, s'il avait pu, il l'aurait butée de ses mains ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il ferait une exception pour toi parce que tu es sa fille adorée ? Oh la la, que c'est émouvant ! Remballe tes mouchoirs, Neva ! T'as une putain de lance, une double hache, et ton ami est un demi-élémentaire d'eau ! Ces saletés de paladins t'empêcheront jamais d'être libre ! Et ce prêtre de mes deux, tout ce qu'il veut, là, tout de suite, c'est voir ta tête plantée comme une olive en trophée de chasse au-dessus de sa cheminée ! Si tu veux redevenir une esclave, je te préviens que je ferai de ta vie un Enfer. »_**

.

 _La véhémence de la démone secoua Eno, qui appuya la pointe de sa lance sur le torse du prêtre, qui perdit son sourire. La démone avait raison. Cet homme avait d'elle une esclave. Elle devait s'en affranchir, car si elle retombait là-dedans, elle entraînerait Shin dans sa chute, et ce n'était pas acceptable. Ne s'était-elle pas jurée de se battre, et de ne plus jamais fuir ? De montrer aux gens comme le Père Louis qu'elle valait mieux qu'un pion que l'on sacrifie ?_

.

 **\- Rappelez vos paladins, dit-elle, glaciale. Rappelez-les et cassez-vous.**

.

 _Louis recula et fit volte-face sans un regard pour Eno._

 _Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Shinddha, qui hoche la tête. Il avait un plan. Ils allaient s'en sortir, peu importe ce que ferait le prêtre._

 _Et il fit signe à ses hommes d'attaquer._

 _En une synchronisation parfaite, les paladins sortirent leurs arcs et tirèrent. Shin effectua un saut et se retourna en l'air pour faire face à certains archers. Il tira une salve de flèches, visant avec une précision redoutable les mains des ennemis. Eno, elle, faisait tournoyer sa lance, brisant les flèches, abritée d'une énergie nouvelle. Shin retomba près d'elle, droit sur ses pieds, une nouvelle pointe de glace encochée. Les paladins hésitaient soudain._

 _Alors Shin en profita._

 _Faisant appel à ses sorts élémentaires, il fit tomber un épais brouillard sur le champ de bataille. Et lorsqu'une nuée de flèches s'abattit à nouveau, on entendit que les cris étouffés des paladins qui s'étaient touchés entre eux, ainsi que le hurlement de rage du Père Louis._

 _Shinddha et Eno fuyaient à travers les bois, qu'ils connaissaient par cœur. Se sachant traqués, ils longèrent la rive et, au bout d'un moment, débouchèrent sur un coin un peu moins agité de la rivière. A nouveau, l'ami d'Eno usa de son pouvoir, commençant malgré tout à s'épuiser. Il gela légèrement le torrent, de sortes qu'ils puissent traverser sans laisser de traces. Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur course de l'autre côté, les morceaux de gel se brisèrent en un craquement discret, et furent emportés par le courant._

 _Ils arrivèrent finalement à une colline, et se laissèrent tomber, hors d'haleine. Leurs poursuivants ne mettraient pas longtemps à..._

.

 **\- Etheria ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Regarde.**

.

 _Le demi-élémentaire pointa quelque chose qui attira aussitôt le regard d'Eno._

 _Non loin de là, il y avait une ville. Elle regarda son ami sans comprendre._

.

 **\- Et alors ?**

 **\- Tu pourrais y rester un peu. Le temps que tu te fasses oublier.**

 **\- Et toi ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas pour moi.**

 **\- Tu vas quand même pas retourner là-dedans, c'est du suicide !**

 **\- Aie confiance en moi. C'est ma voie, pas la tienne.**

.

 _Il lui tendit la main._

 _Elle se releva et prit l'avant-bras de Shin en une poigne ferme et fraternelle. Il la lui rendit, et ils échangèrent un long regard, en silence._

 _._

 **\- On se retrouvera, Shinddha Kory. Je te le jure.**

 **\- On se retrouvera, Etheria. C'est certain.**

.

 _Se séparant après un ultime regard, ils partirent, lui vers les arbres, elle vers la ville._

 _Ainsi s'achevaient quatre mois de joie et de légèreté. Elle espérait que Shin s'en sortirait, que les Inquisiteurs ne le rattraperaient pas, que..._

 _Elle devait cesser de s'inquiéter, et avoir foi en lui. Ils s'étaient jurés qu'ils se reverraient. Et elle connaissait Shin, maintenant._

 _Il tiendrait parole._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

Alors ? Vous avez passé un bon moment j'espère o/

Et bien sur ce mes chères, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit XD ( ou une bonne journée )

Et à très bientôt pour le chapitre 5...

.

 **5 : Grunlek Von Krayn**

.


	5. 5 : Grunlek Von Krayn

.

Bonsoir à tous ! La chouette vient enfin poster le chapitre 5 o/ Pardonnez-moi du retard léger que j'aurai pris, mais j'étais très fatiguée cette semaine x_x"

Il sera un peu plus court que le 4ème, car c'est plus un chapitre de transition, si on veut o/ Il n'y a pas d'action, c'est beaucoup de réflexion, pire encore que le chapitre de Shin, désolée '-'

Je n'en suis pas très fière mais j'ai fait de mon mieux, bonne lecture et merci infiniment à celles et ceux qui suivent, vos reviews me comblent de bonheur o/ Bonne lecture :3

.

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages de Grunlek, Bob, Théo et Shin ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété des joueurs d'Aventures et de leur MJ ( Mahyar ). Le monde d'Aventures est aussi la propriété du MJ. Je ne touche aucune somme pour mes écrits._

.

* * *

.

 **5 : Grunlek Von Krayn**

.

.

.

 _Il faisait un temps de chien, et elle mourait de faim._

 _A peine une semaine qu'elle avait quitté Shin, et elle ressentait son absence comme un poids immense sur sa poitrine. Elle se sentait seule, à la merci des remarques d'Etheria, qui lui en voulait toujours d'avoir failli retourner auprès du Père Louis. Ainsi devait-elle écouter inlassablement les insultes de sa part sombre, tout en restant recroquevillée sous la pluie battante. Elle n'avait ni argent, ni vêtements, ni vivres. Et ses principes lui interdisaient de voler._

 _Oh, pourtant, Etheria l'y aurait bien poussée. Et Eno ne pouvait s'empêcher de lorgner sur les bonnes choses préparées par les boulangers et autres restaurateurs. Elle sentait en ce moment même le fumet du pain chaud. L'ironie avait voulu qu'elle soit installée dans le creux entre une boulangerie et un bar-restaurant. Lui parvenaient les effluves les plus appétissantes de mets complets, d'assiettes remplies, de viandes cuites et de pain chaud. Alors son estomac atrocement vide se comprimait et émettait un râle d'agonie, la faisant se replier un peu plus pour étouffer la faim et la douleur._

 _Elle ne devait pas craquer._

 _Le jour, elle déambulait, ses armes à portée de la main, prête à intervenir si un voleur tentait de s'emparer de quoi que se soit sur les étales des artisans. Elle se sentait plus utile encore que les gardes de la ville, qui avançaient sans lui jeter un regard. Pour eux, elle faisait partie du paysage. Elle était comme ces autres passants et voyageurs, rien de plus qu'un énième élément du décor à rajouter au tableau de leur morne journée. Il fallait dire que rien ne se passait jamais dans cette bourgade, même lors de l'immense marché qui s'étalait en journée. A croire que toute notion de Mal avait déserté ce lieu pour ne plus laisser que les bonnes personnes, les plus travailleuses, les plus sympathiques. Mais pas les plus charitables._

 _Pas un seul ne lui tendait la main ou ne lui proposait de l'aide. Pas un seul ne s'interrogeait sur sa présence en ces lieux. Mais s'y seraient-ils intéressés qu'elle serait restée évasive. Aussi, elle trouvait que d'une certaine manière, c'était mieux._

 _La pluie cessa, laissant place au lever du soleil. Cachée entre ses deux bâtiments qui n'émettaient plus le moindre signe d'activité depuis de longues heures, elle ne put voir de cette aurore que les pâles couleurs qui se peignaient doucement sur les cieux. Eno eut un pincement au cœur, espérant que Shin avait eu de la chance. Qu'il s'en était sorti. Soupirant, elle resta un instant prostrée, puis se leva, s'appuyant sur sa lance jusqu'à ce que ses jambes engourdies aient repris leur aspect habituel. Elle gagna ensuite la place du village, là où la clameur commençaient déjà. Certains marchands et artisans de passage avaient déjà installé leur étale, le tout dans une atmosphère détendue et sereine. Déjà des lève-tôt se hâtaient auprès des commerçants qui déballaient à peine leur marchandise, voulant être sûr d'avoir tout de suite accès aux meilleurs produits. Tant d'insouciance fit sourire Eno, qui trouva dans cette ville une chose incroyable et nouvelle : la normalité._

 _Les gens normaux se levaient, parfois tôt, et partaient travailler. Ils se rendaient sur les marchés, parlaient entre eux, s'amusaient, riaient, buvaient ensemble à la taverne le soir. Ils chantaient, ils dansaient. Ils aimaient, haïssaient, déliraient. Ils pleuraient, aussi. Ils vivaient, puis mouraient, mais restaient éternellement dans les mémoires de ceux qui les avaient connus. Ces êtres humains, si maléfiques de par leur naturel penchant vers les pêchés, étaient pourtant les plus belles créatures qu'il lui avait été données de voir. Pour la première fois, Eno comprit en un sens ce qui fascinaient tant les démons, car cela la fascinait elle-même. Les humains n'étaient ni des êtres de Lumière, ni des créatures des Ombres : ils étaient fait de mille et une nuances des deux. En cela, ils étaient plus vertueux et plus lumineux que n'importe quel ange._

 _Elle observa, avec cette même joie et ce même émerveillement dans le regard, la façon dont les hommes déballaient leurs étales, vendaient les fruits de leur travail au meilleur prix. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle trouvait... envoûtant, dans cette routine._

 _Etheria n'intervenait jamais dans cet instant de plénitude de son hôtesse. La démone savait qu'elle devait se tenir à carreaux, car Eno pouvait se mettre en colère. Elle aimait avoir son instant à elle. Elle en avait besoin, sinon Eno aurait déjà craqué. La liberté était une chose fabuleuse que la jeune femme redécouvrait avec bonheur... mais à ses yeux, elle ne valait rien si on ne trouvait personne avec qui la partager._

 _Eno commença son tour de ronde quotidien. Son estomac hurla à nouveau, mais elle fit mine de rien. Elle ne devait pas paraître faible, et ça passait par là._

 _Elle avança le long des allées de pierre, louvoya entre les étales, jetant un coup d'oeil aux marchandises, saluant les quelques marchands qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de croiser. Un nouvel arrivant attira son attention._

 _Il ne vendait rien d'autre que quelques statuettes de bois travaillées à la main, ainsi qu'un peu de nourriture. Eno n'était pas une experte, mais elle déduisit qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un ragoût fait maison. Attirée par l'odeur alléchante, elle s'approcha, détaillant d'un œil un peu trop insistant le nouveau venu._

 _De petite taille, mais malgré tout à la carrure imposante, ses mains semblaient capables de tout faire en un tour de bras. Ses bras, d'ailleurs... Si l'un était parfaitement normal, l'autre devait avoir été fait par une technologie incroyable. Eno n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Des écrous, des boulons, des clous et des vis, qui fixaient en une œuvre d'art des plaques de métal entre elles afin de créer ce bras entièrement fait de fer et d'acier. Comment fonctionnait-il ? Comment avait-on relié les câbles d'acier au système nerveux du petit homme ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans la tête d'Eno, sans qu'elle osa jamais les poser. Elle continuait simplement de s'approcher, tandis que l'homme ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention, concentré sur son ragoût._

 _Soudain, Eno sentit Etheria remuer à l'approche de cet étranger._

 _Ce n'était pas vraiment le nain en lui-même, c'était son bras qui attirait la démone. Elle gigotait, voulait sortir, arracher si possible le bras de son propriétaire pour le voir de plus près, le désosser, l'observer. Jamais encore Eno n'avait senti Etheria dans un état pareil. Elle devrait garder ses distances, sinon elle avait bien peur que même toute sa volonté ne pourrait maintenir la démone à l'écart..._

 _L'étranger releva la tête, et son regard croisa celui d'Eno. Elle se figea sur place, ignorant Etheria._

 _C'était un regard qu'elle avait déjà vu._

 _Quelque chose de... d'hypnotisant, un sentiment ancien et enfoui au plus profond d'elle-même se réveilla. Elle resta un long moment accrochée à ces yeux marrons, plein de douceur, si avenant. Elle ne souvenait même plus de la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait regardée ainsi... Pas comme un monstre, ni comme une Inquisitrice, juste comme..._

 _Un être humain._

 _Ce constat la dérouta autant qu'il la blessa. C'était une chose à laquelle elle s'était interdite de penser. Interdite d'espérer. Elle n'était pas humaine. Elle ne le sera jamais, malgré tous ses efforts._

 _Se détournant bien vite, elle s'enfonça à travers la foule, fuyant presque l'étale. Elle avait oublié sa faim, l'espace d'un instant. Tout oublié. Pour juste se rappeler cette chaleur au fond de son âme._

 _Elle se secoua la tête. Pas le temps d'y penser. Elle devait se concentrer. Restée alerte, à l'affût._

 _La journée ne faisait que commencer._

.

.

 _Comme toujours, jusqu'au coucher du soleil, tout fut incroyablement tranquille. Rien ne vint perturber les échanges commerciaux, et tous commençaient à remballer, discutant avec les clients qui restaient. Satisfaite que tout se soit déroulé sans accrocs, elle commença à retourner vers son coin habituel, sous les injures d'Etheria, qui l'exhortait de pousser tel ou tel passant pour accéder à un repas quelconque. Ce n'est pas que la démone avait faim, mais elle savait que tôt ou tard son hôtesse dépérirait. Et elle avec. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas du tout ses plans de destruction de l'humanité._

 _Le ciel commençait à se couvrir de nuages. Il fallait croire que c'était une malédiction : à la nuit tombée, il pleuvait toujours en ces lieux..._

.

 **\- Attrapez-le !**

 **\- Reviens ici, sale voleur !**

 **\- Mais que font les gardes ?!**

.

 _Eno sursauta et se retourna suffisamment rapidement pour apercevoir, en effet, qu'un voleur fuyait avec une statuette de bois sculpté. N'écoutant que ses instincts, elle fit claquer sa lance sur le sol, et les pieds du jeune garçon se prirent dans l'arme de l'Inquisitrice._

 _Tombant au sol, il n'eut même pas le temps de se redresser qu'une pointe de métal se posait sur sa gorge. Il n'avait plus aucune issue. Les gardes arrivèrent sur ces faits et, remerciant Eno, ils embarquèrent le jeune garçon, qui lança un dernier regard assassin à la jeune femme._

.

 _ **« Bien joué, tu t'es fait un nouvel ennemi... Il n'a plus qu'à s'ajouter à la liste des gens qui veulent ta mort et faire la queue, comme tout le monde. Au fait, je suis la première. »**_

 **\- Tu n'es la première en rien du tout, murmura Eno, amusée. Si je meurs, tu meurs avec moi, et ça, tu en as parfaitement conscience.**

.

 _La démone allait répliquer, mais se tut finalement. Son hôtesse avait raison, après tout._

 _Eno ramassa l'objet du délit. Un ouvrage magnifique : une louve sculptée dans du bois blanc poli. Ce dernier brillait tant qu'on aurait cru pouvoir caresser le pelage de l'animal. Eno s'attendait à tout moment voir le prédateur miniature se mettre à gigoter entre ses doigts et essayer de la mordre de ses crocs de sapin. C'était à couper le souffle._

.

 **\- Merci. J'aurai pu m'en charger, vous savez.**

.

 _Eno fit un nouveau bond. Deux fois dans la même soirée, elle était vraiment trop distraite aujourd'hui !_

 _Le nouveau marchand se tenait derrière elle. Visiblement, la statue lui appartenait. Elle lui rendit l'objet, le posant délicatement dans la paume métallique du nain. Etheria tenta une brusque prise de contrôle qu'Eno freina tout aussi brutalement. Qu'avait donc ce bras de si intéressant pour une démone ?_

.

 **\- Je vous en prie, c'est tout naturel. Passez une bonne soirée.**

 **\- Attendez...**

.

 _Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Il fallait qu'elle parte vite avant qu'Etheria s'agite encore, et que cette fois Eno ne puisse rien faire pour l'arrêter._

 _Elle s'engagea dans les rues sans laisser une seule chance au nain de la stopper._

.

.

 _Elle était de nouveau installée dans son coin, sous une averse battante. Elle s'étonnait de ne pas encore avoir attrapée la mort. Sans doute était-ce grâce à Etheria, qui comptait encore rester longtemps sur cette terre._

 _C'était de ces soirées où Eno était d'humeur un peu morose. Elle ne répondait pas à Etheria, ou pas quelques murmures sans conviction. La démone détestait lorsque son hôtesse était si désinvolte. En fait, il y avait peu de moments où elle l'appréciait._

 _La démone ressentait bien des sentiments contradictoires, en vérité. Elle détestait la faiblesse d'Eno, la faiblesse de son corps d'humaine... Et pourtant, elle reconnaissait avec peine la force incroyable de son hôtesse. Certes, elle était invivable, lâche, incapable de renoncer complètement à son ancienne vie... Mais d'un autre côté, combien d'humains auraient déjà abandonnés la partie ? Combien auraient déjà cédé à leur partie démoniaque ? Ou combien auraient déjà tout arrêté avec sept tours de cordes ?_

 _Non, Eno tenait, alors que rien ne la retenait sinon sa promesse volatile à ce demi-élémentaire. Mais avant ça ? Eno disait souvent qu'elle avait vraiment voulu en finir en sautant. Cependant, le fait qu'elle se soit réveillée prouvait à Etheria que c'était faux. Malgré toutes les épreuves, malgré les trahisons, la fatigue, les blessures, la fuite... Eno avait résisté. La démone devait l'admettre. Il y avait des fois où elle respectait son hôtesse. Et ce détail faisait partie des rares choses qu'elle aimait chez Eno._

 _Ca et... un autre détail. Qu'elle ne dévoilerait jamais, pas même sur leur lit de mort. Pour le moment, elle torturait sans envie sa chère Eno, qui ne bronchait pas, faisant enrager la démone. Si elle avait le moindre contrôle, elle jetterait une pierre à la jeune femme pour la réveiller. La faim la rendait amorphe, c'était une vraie catastrophe !_

 _Alors qu'elle évoquait les maux de son hôtesse, cette dernière entendit un énième râle de son estomac si tristement vide. Soupirant, elle se dit qu'au moins, elle ne mourrait pas de soif. Il pleuvait bien assez..._

 _L'odeur du pain chaud lui chatouilla les narines, pire encore que d'habitude. Elle baissa la tête, qu'elle avait levé vers les cieux, se concentrant sur ce parfum. Elle le sentait, et son ventre hurla à lui en faire mal. C'était une terrible torture, comme si le pain était juste en face d'elle..._

 _En ouvrant les yeux, elle les cligna plusieurs fois, incapable de croire ce qu'elle voyait._

 _Ce n'était pas_ comme si _le pain était juste en face d'elle._

 _Il était là._

.

 _ **« T'as pété un plomb, Neva. »**_

.

 _Même Etheria n'en revenait pas._

 _Ahurie, Eno leva les yeux, son regard longeant un long bras de métal tendant le pain vers elle. Elle regarda le nain du marché, bouche bée._

.

 **\- Prends-le. C'est pour toi.**

.

 _Clignant à nouveau les yeux, elle regarda à droite et à gauche. Mais non. Personne ne sortait lors des nuits pluvieuses. Il lui parlait à elle._

 _Il lui parlait._

 _Il lui tendait une denrée si précieuse... Si incroyable..._

 _Elle le prit sans en croire ses yeux. Déglutissant, la bouche sèche, elle mordit dans le pain, et ce fut comme une explosion de saveurs. Elle revivait, littéralement, et ce n'était qu'un morceau de pain._

 _Elle le dévora en quelques bouchées, affamée, et remercia son bienfaiteur du regard. Il lui sourit, et lui adressa ce même regard qui l'avait troublée au marché._

.

 **\- Ecoute, je sais cuisiner alors si tu veux... Je peux bien partager un peu. Tu me suis ?**

.

 _Il lui tendait la main pour qu'elle se relève. Ce fut pour elle comme une illumination. Une main tendue qu'elle n'attendait plus, qu'elle avait arrêté d'attendre il y avait déjà bien longtemps. Et voilà que c'était un nain qu'elle avait rencontré le jour-même qui faisait ce geste, si exceptionnel aux yeux de la demi-démone. Elle sourit un peu, et prit la main qu'on lui tendait._

.

 **\- Pourquoi pas après tout... Juste pour cette fois, je ne voudrais pas abuser...**

.

.

 _Un soir avait suivi celui-ci, puis des discussions sans fin. Les repas en compagnie du nain se succédèrent, et Eno ressentit cette chaleur inimaginable au fond d'elle-même. Et pour une fois, ce n'était pas Etheria. C'était ce sentiment fabuleux, celui d'être en compagnie de quelqu'un avec qui on se sentait bien._

 _Plus les jours passaient et plus elle recherchait la compagnie de Grunlek, tel était le nom du nain. Elle aimait chaque minute passée en sa compagnie._

 _Hélas, il était commerçant itinérant. Et toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin... Au bout de trois semaines de bons moments, elle le regarda plier ses affaires, sans un mot. Alors qu'elle allait partir, Etheria, qui avait recommencé à la tourmenter la nuit, ce qui prouvait que la démone était de bonne humeur, s'immisça légèrement dans son esprit._

.

 ** _« Eh. Tu vas où comme ça ? »_**

 **\- Je surveille la ville. Le marché n'est pas fini et...**

 _ **« Ne me réponds pas, pauvre cruche ! On pourrait t'entendre... Va après le nain. C'est un ordre. Si ça recommence comme y'a trois semaines, tu vas y rester, et je vais me faire chier pendant les trois prochains siècles. La mort sans distraction est pire que l'Enfer. Suis-le. »**_

.

 _Eno resta un léger instant immobile, incapable de croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Etheria aussi... ? Tout les poussait vers ce nain, qui pourtant n'avait rien en commun avec elles, sinon quelques repas et quelques mots partagés. Et pourtant... Comme pour Théo, comme pour Shin, elle sentit qu'elle avait besoin d'y aller. Qu'elle avait besoin qu'on lui dise de croire qu'un lendemain meilleur existait peut-être. Elle se dirigea donc vers Grunlek, s'arrêtant derrière le nain, qui terminait de ranger son établi. Il prit le sac sur son dos, les autres affaires en main, et se retourna. Voyant la jeune femme, il sourit et posa un sac. Il lui tendit la main._

.

 **\- Ah... J'imagine que tu vas rester veiller sur cette ville. Alors, disons-nous à une prochaine fois ? J'espère que nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau, Neva.**

.

 _Elle déglutit à l'idée qu'il refuse. Il allait refuser. Mais elle devait essayer, qui savait ce que le nain pensait ? Peut-être accepterait-il... Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'autorise un espoir, sinon la chute n'en serait que plus rude. Trop rude._

.

 **\- En fait je... Je ne connais pas grand chose de ce monde. Je n'en ai vu que l'abbaye où j'ai grandi, l'Académie où j'ai été formée, et une forêt où j'ai passé quelques mois... Les villes, les gens, la vie réelle, je n'y connais rien. Et je suis curieuse... Avide d'apprendre... Alors... Je me demandais si à tout hasard...**

 **\- Tu voudrais venir avec moi ?**

.

 _Il la dévisageait, surpris. Elle le voyait, aux sourcils levés et aux yeux agrandis du nain. Eno se retint de prendre ses jambes à son cou. L'échec n'était pas permis. Elle avait besoin d'avoir une autre compagnie qu'Etheria, pour le moment. Un jour, elle serait prête à affronter une éternité avec pour seule compagne cette démone vulgaire et désagréable. Mais pour le moment, Eno était trop jeune._

 _Il fallait qu'elle vive. C'était le plus important..._

.

 **\- Oui. J'aimerai te suivre.**

 **\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ! Sourit le nain. Mais ne me ralentis pas. Tu es prête ou tu as des affaires à récupérer ?**

.

 _Elle cligna des yeux, sous le choc, et secoua la tête par automatisme._

 _Cela dit, c'était vrai. Elle avait oublié ses affaires lorsqu'elle avait pris la fuite avec Shin... C'était peut-être ce qui avait signé son changement, au final. Elle n'avait plus d'identité, dans le fond, elle pouvait être qui elle voulait..._

 _Aujourd'hui, elle était Neva, qui suivait Grunlek en quête de nouvelles expériences._

 _Cette idée lui plaisait et elle retrouva rapidement le sourire en emboîtant le pas de son nouveau compagnon de voyage._

.

.

 _Etheria ruminait et se sentait horriblement mal. Ce qui était pour elle une expérience inédite, et s'ajoutait donc à sa frustration._

 _Six mois à présent que son hôtesse vivait avec le nain aux gemmes. Etheria avait pris pour habitude de le surnommer le « sac à gemmes ». Mais pour autant, elle ne détestait pas cette créature, malgré le fait qu'il respire. Qu'il vive._

 _Au contraire, et le problème était là : elle aimait beaucoup le nain._

 _Elle adorait qu'il fasse rire Neva, adorait qu'il lui fasse découvrir son monde, l'artisanat, la cuisine et les voyages. Etheria adorait la façon dont la jeune femme se réjouissait dés que le nain lui racontait des histoires de ses aventures passées, adorait aussi, d'ailleurs, la façon dont le sac à gemmes les racontait. Elle adorait l'émerveillement stupide de Neva devant cette culture nouvelle, adorait la sensation de bien-être qui se développait chez son hôtesse._

 _Les premiers mois, elle s'était faite un malin plaisir, bien sûr, à descendre Neva au troisième sous-sol chaque soir. C'était drôle... jusqu'à ce que Neva se confie au nain. Il l'écoutait sans rien dire, puis lui remontait le moral. Il savait qu'elle, une démone, squattait le corps de Neva. Et s'en moquait. Il s'en moquait de vivre avec un monstre._

 _Etheria adorait sa tolérance._

 _Ce maudit sac de gemmes..._

 _Elle souhaitait à présent le bonheur de son hôtesse, comme une sœur poule ou quelque chose de ce style ! C'était impensable, inimaginable, et si elle avait eu des cheveux bien à elle, Etheria se les serait probablement arrachés. Elle haïssait ces sentiments nouveaux qui l'assaillaient, elle était torturée par ce stupide amour filiale qui s'était lié entre deux êtres qu'elle devrait vouloir détruire... Et qu'elle voulait à présent protéger._

 _Tout cela n'avait pas de sens pour elle, ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas exister ! Elle n'était pas ça, elle n'était pas gentille, elle était le Mal, elle voulait détruire, elle voulait massacrer ! Elle était l'Ombre qu'aucune Lumière ne peut nuancer, que rien ne peut alléger ! Elle était la Destruction, la Mort ! Elle était le Chagrin qui accablait les petites filles et ruinait leur enfance ! Elle était le Désespoir, elle était la Désolation !_

 _Malgré tout, elle se sentait incroyablement proche de cette satanée Neva, Inquisitrice et curieuse. Jeune et presque heureuse. Cette damnée bonne humeur était contagieuse..._

 _La démone se morfondait seule et laissait donc son hôtesse en paix. Il fallait qu'elle règle sa crise existentielle et revienne plus forte que jamais dés que possible..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié autant que les autres ^o^'

La suite arrivera, j'espère, plus vite que ce chapitre ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée...

Et rendez-vous pour l'avant-dernier chapitre !

.

 **6 : Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon**

.


	6. 6 : Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon

.

Bonsoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !

Enfin le voici, le tant attendu chapitre 6 !

Beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre qui est le plus long, oui le plus LONG de la saga ! ( pour le moment... )

Merci énormément à Audree, mon lecteur/ma lectrice anonyme qui suit les Aventures d'Eno !~

Sans plus attendre... Bonne lecture !

.

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages de Grunlek, Bob, Théo et Shin ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété des joueurs d'Aventures et de leur MJ ( Mahyar ). Le monde d'Aventures est aussi la propriété du MJ. Je ne touche aucune somme pour mes écrits._

.

* * *

.

.

 **6 : Balthazar Octavius Barnabé ( aka B.O.B ) Lennon**

.

.

.

 _Eno commençait à avoir quelques bases. Elle apprenait beaucoup auprès de Grunlek. Elle se sentait presque humaine, et cette sensation était fabuleuse. La seule chose dont elle se souciait, c'était de savoir Etheria si... silencieuse. Quelque chose clochait, Eno l'avait bien senti, mais sa démone n'avait rien voulu dire. Leur relation était devenue très particulière, et parfois Eno avait l'impression d'avoir une sœur. C'était un sentiment aussi amusant que dérangeant, car après tout, cette presque-soeur restait une démone._

 _Hélas, ces deux mois de joie ne pouvaient durer. Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, après tout..._

.

 _Le soleil allait se coucher dans quelques heures, et ses rayons sanglants incendiaient le paysage. Eno marchait près du nain, l'aidant à transporter le matériel. Il faisait doux, et l'endroit semblait idéal pour établir un campement pour la nuit. La prochaine ville n'était plus très loin, mais aucun des deux n'était pressé..._

 _Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'orée d'une forêt. Alors qu'elle allait chercher du bois pour alimenter le feu, Eno entendit des éclats de voix qui la firent se figer. Etheria s'était instantanément réveillée de sa léthargie. Eno aurait juré avoir entendu..._

 _Des versets offensifs de la Lumière. Venant de cette forêt._

 _Elle jeta un regard au nain qui sortait de faire le repas. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir le laisser là, afin d'aller vérifier... s'ils en avaient après elle, ou bien s'ils étaient là pour arrêter quelqu'un d'autre, ou conjurer une quelconque créature maléfique... En tous les cas, s'ils venaient pour elle, Grunlek serait en grand danger. Et cette perspective n'enchantait pas la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha du nain._

.

 **\- Grunlek ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

.

 _Il ne lui faisait pas face. Il était déjà concentré dans la préparation d'un ragoût de lapin, sa spécialité. Eno retint un soupir._

 _Etheria s'agitait. Après tout, ce n'était pas les affaires de la jeune femme. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien passer son chemin et continuer de suivre le nain comme elle le faisait depuis deux mois. Cependant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser un seul doute subsister. Il ne devait rien arriver à Grunlek parce qu'elle était en cavale._

 _Résolue, elle se campa sur ses positions et prit une grande inspiration._

.

 **\- C'est compliqué mais... Je dois partir. Il y a quelqu'un que je connais, dans la forêt, et il a besoin d'aide...**

.

 _Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle improvisait un pareil mensonge. Surtout qu'elle avait appris à connaître le nain, et qu'il savait que le peu de gens qu'elle connaissait - hormis le demi-élémentaire - étaient loin d'être amicaux. Elle détestait mentir, mais c'était un mal pour un bien. Elle devait le protéger._

 _Il l'observa longuement, puis haussa un sourcil dubitatif._

.

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Oui...**

 **\- Ecoute... Si tu ne veux plus de ma compagnie, tu peux tout aussi bien le dire.**

 **\- Quoi ? Non ! Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça...**

 **\- Si quelqu'un est vraiment en danger, tu peux très y aller, et le ramener ici. Ce n'est pas moi que ça dérange. Je peux même venir avec toi. Je suis peut-être un nain, mais je ne suis pas si faible que j'en ais l'air.**

.

 _L'angoisse commençait à la gagner. Il fallait qu'elle soit honnête._

.

 **\- Ce sont des Inquisiteurs, dit-elle dans un souffle. Ils... J'ai entendu des versets de la Lumière... Et je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'ils te voient avec moi... Mes fautes n'ont pas à porter préjudice à un innocent.**

.

 _Il fixa longuement Eno, puis soupira. Il s'approcha d'elle, laissant un instant le repas qu'il était en train de préparer._

.

 **\- Tu es sûre ?**

 **\- Certaine.**

 **\- Alors... Il va falloir qu'on se quitte. J'espère qu'on se reverra... Ta compagnie est très agréable, tu sais. Et je n'ai pas de dents particulières contre les démons, après tout ils ne m'ont rien fait. Et si tu dois te souvenir d'une chose que j'aurai dite, souviens-toi que tu n'as commis aucune faute. On ne peut blâmer quelqu'un pour ses origines. Prends soin de toi, Neva.**

.

 _Les larmes aux yeux, elle avait hoché la tête et avait brièvement serré le nain dans ses bras, avant d'empoigner sa lance et de partir. Arrivant sous les arbres, elle se retourna une dernière fois, et vit la silhouette du nain qui la regardait partir._

.

 _ **« Tu fais ce qu'il faut, Neva. »**_

 **\- Je sais.**

.

 _Elle regarda droit devant. Les versets s'étaient tus quelques secondes, mais venait de reprendre. Inspirant profondément, elle s'engouffra dans la forêt..._

.

.

 _Elle louvoyait entre les troncs, sous les amas de feuilles si denses qu'ils cachaient en partie le soleil. Eno faisait attention où elle mettait les pieds, attentive à ne pas faire craquer de branches sèches sous ses pas. Tout pour ne pas attirer l'attention._

 _Enfin, au détour d'un chêne centenaire, elle trouva l'origine des versets._

 _Deux hommes, postés dans une clairière, discutaient à présent. Ils portaient tous les deux une armure de plaques légèrement brillante, ainsi qu'une immense épée et un bouclier. Elle vit également un jeune homme en robe rouge, probablement un mage, puisqu'il n'y a qu'eux pour porter ces vêtements. Il avait des cheveux châtain foncé ondulés, mi-longs, qui atterrissaient sur ses frêles épaules. Une légère barbiche de la même couleur lui donnait un visage plus adulte, malgré ses traits fins. Assis au sol, ligoté, il ne paraissait pourtant pas le moins du monde stressé. Ses yeux marron foncé semblaient même perdus dans le vague... Comme s'il était très concentré._

 _Eno réalisa alors le silence de sa démone intérieure. C'était un silence anormale, car elle semblait... sous le choc. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas la questionner à haute voix, pas ici._

.

 **\- Il faut qu'on prévienne le Père Louis...**

 **\- Mais ce n'est pas le demi-démon qu'il cherche ! Il cherche une fille !**

 **\- Oui bah demi-démon quand même... Il a intérêt à être satisfait.**

.

 _Elle déglutit, mal à l'aise, et comprit soudain le silence d'Etheria._

 _Ce jeune homme était... une sorte de frère, en fin de compte. Peut-être était-il en train de converser avec son démon, comme elle le faisait parfois. Elle espérait que c'était ça..._

 _Eno réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'elle aide ce jeune homme. A tout prix. S'il était donné au Père Louis, il serait rapidement exécuté... Et si elle pouvait sauver une vie..._

 _Sans réfléchir, elle était déjà sortie de sa cachette et s'avançait vers les deux hommes. Elle ne savait même pas encore ce qu'il fallait qu'elle dise..._

 _Heureusement pour elle, elle avait l'apparence d'une Inquisitrice. Grunlek l'avait aidée à récupérer les pièces d'armure qu'elle n'avait plus, et avait réparé celles qu'elle avait encore, en plus de ses armes. Autant dire qu'avec sa mine plus reposée, et ses cheveux roux lâchés, elle avait beaucoup plus d'allure... Voilà qui devrait jouer en sa faveur._

 _Une idée lui vint au moment même où les hommes se tournaient vers elle et pointaient leurs armes sur son plastron. Elle leva les mains, très calme._

.

 **\- Et bien mes frères... En voilà une réaction... Moi qui était venue vous soulager de ce fardeau...**

 **\- Qui t'es ? Lâcha le plus imposant du duo.**

.

 _Elle retint une grimace. Il allait falloir qu'elle utilise un nom que personne ne connaissait... Un nom humain._

.

 **\- Olivia. Juste Olivia. Je suis Inquisitrice, au même titre que vous. J'allais rejoindre le Père Louis, quand j'ai entendu vos versets. Je peux très bien me charger de lui.**

 **\- Le prends pas mal, mais on a eu suffisamment de mal à le maîtriser pour qu'on le laisse à quelqu'un d'autre, répondit le deuxième Inquisiteur, qui paraissait avoir les cheveux légèrement roussis.**

 **\- Surtout à une fille, renchérit le premier.**

 **\- D'un autre côté, vous pourriez justement aller chercher des renforts, sourit Eno en se retenant de ne pas s'énerver. Je suis plus solide que je n'en ais l'air, et votre otage me semble bien ligoté. Je n'aurai aucun problème à le maîtriser.**

.

 _Elle commençait à avoir très chaud, sans savoir pourquoi. Eno était pourtant habituée à son armure... D'où ça venait ?_

 _Et surtout..._

 _Etheria était très agitée. Elle ne disait rien, mais Eno la sentait... c'était un peu étrange à dire, mais c'était pas si la démone voulait... sortir._

 _Trop concentrée sur ces constations, elle ne remarqua pas que les deux Inquisiteurs débattaient ardemment et qu'ils étaient en train de pointer leurs armes vers Eno à nouveau. En le remarquant, elle sentit la panique la gagner, mais resta calme et naturelle en apparence. Elle haussa un sourcil._

.

 **\- Vous faites quoi, au juste ? Je suis de votre côté.**

 **\- Ca, ça se discute... L'un de nous va rester te surveiller. L'autre va aller cherche le Père Louis. Parce que c'est pas qu'on a pas confiance, mais il nous a mis en garde contre les filles rousses...**

 **\- Et, franchement, t'es une fille, et t'es rousse, continua le premier.**

 _ **« On passe au plan B ! Pousse-toi ! »**_

.

 _Eno se raidit et commença à reculer. Ses deux adversaires lui jetèrent un regard étrange, refermant la prise sur leurs armes, car sous leurs yeux, ils venaient de la voir blêmir, et dans les yeux naturellement dorés de la jeune femme, ils virent la pupille... commencer à s'allonger. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ferme les yeux, se tenant la tête entre les mains, le souffle court. Les deux compères échangèrent un regard, et... prirent leurs armes à leurs cous, laissant le prisonnier seul avec Eno._

 _Cette dernière essayait de repousser des assauts répétés d'Etheria qui voulait prendre le contrôle. Cela n'était jamais arrivé autrefois, car dés que la démone se montrait trop entre-prenante, Eno la renvoyait immédiatement dans les tréfonds de son âme._

 _Mais elle était devenue trop proche de sa démone intérieure. Trop « amie » avec elle._

 _Etheria poussa encore, balayant les barrières mentales de son hôtesse..._

 _Et elle cligna des yeux._

.

 _C'était une sensation toute nouvelle pour elle. Elle regarda ses mains, referma lentement ses doigts, un sourire incroyable accroché aux lèvres. Sa vision était... parfaite. Elle voyait jusqu'aux particules de poussière qui dansaient dans les rayons du soleil qui filtraient dans la clairière._

 _Etheria était libre._

 _Elle agita sa main, tentant de créer une flammèche, pour se prouver qu'elle avait encore de l'énergie démoniaque à revendre... et un véritable brasier s'alluma dans sa main. Son sourire inquiétant illuminant son nouveau visage, elle commença à avancer vers le prisonnier, qui s'était tout à fait réveiller de sa sorte de transe. Il la regarda et, brûlant ses liens, il se releva promptement, une boule de feu à la main. Etheria sourit et s'inclina souplement._

 _La condition physique de son hôtesse était vraiment excellente._

.

 **\- Bonjour, mon frère, chantonna Etheria d'une voix fluette et mélodieuse.**

 **\- Qui es-tu ?**

 **\- En voilà un accueil bien froid... Pour ma toute première sortie... C'est plutôt exaltant, je dois dire... Cela dit, toi comme moi ne devrions pas nous attarder dans le coin.**

 **\- Que veux-tu dire ?**

.

 _L'homme avait une voix grave et dure qui plut beaucoup à Etheria. Elle s'amusait énormément, et se sentait comme un enfant qui venait de recevoir un cadeau qu'il n'attendait plus._

 _Quelque part, elle sentait Neva lutter pour reprendre le contrôle. Peine perdue. Etheria était bien plus forte qu'elle..._

.

 **\- Je veux dire par là, mon frère, que les deux Inquisiteurs de tout à l'heure ne vont pas tarder à arriver... avec des amis. Et je n'ai aucune envie de commencer mon extermination de la masse populaire tout de suite. Je veux d'abord profiter...**

 **\- Très bien. Va-t-en alors. Et je ne suis pas ton frère.**

.

 _Alors qu'ils entendaient des bruits de pas et des cris, le jeune homme commença à partir en courant, soulevant un peu sa longue robe afin de ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans. Il avait l'air d'une demoiselle en détresse..._

 _L'idée fit sourire Etheria, qui décidément se sentait très bien sur le devant de la scène. Elle emboîta le pas de son nouveau compagnon, aux anges... ou, plutôt, aux démons._

.

.

 _Elle se laissa joyeusement tomber au sol, à peine essoufflée par la course folle. Respirant l'air pur à plein poumons, elle s'en délecta et poussa un long soupir de contentement. Elle était plus paisible que jamais. Cela la contraria d'ailleurs un peu... Elle devrait vouloir tout détruire, mais là, elle se sentait plus d'humeur... joueuse. Elle voulait tout découvrir. Elle arrachant un peu d'herbe avec ses pieds, qu'elle avait dénudés. Elle retint un rire lorsque les brins la chatouillèrent. La sensation était véritablement grisante. C'était vraiment quelque chose... d'incroyable. De vivre. Elle comprenait soudain beaucoup mieux cette détermination qui habitait tous les êtres humains. Cette peur de la mort._

 _Elle admira les rayons du soleil sur ses longs cheveux roux. Ils brillaient avec l'intensité d'un feu de forêt._

 _Non loin d'Etheria, le jeune demi-démon terminait de reprendre son souffle, lui jetant un regard perdu. Il était à la fois porteur de menaces de mort, d'inquiétude et de... choc. Sans doute devait-il être étonné du peu de changements, pour commencer. D'ordinaire, lorsque le démon prenait le contrôle, c'était avec des cornes, des ailes, des hurlements... Bref, tout en fanfare pour annoncer l'arrivée du prochain Destructeur de l'Humanité._

 _Mais Etheria avait préféré la jouer soft. D'autant que ce n'était que sa première fois dehors. Elle n'avait pas entièrement le contrôle, bien que les tentatives de Neva faiblissaient._

 _Enfin, le jeune homme se redressa, toujours haletant cependant. Il darda un regard noir sur Etheria._

.

 **\- Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ? Je t'ai déjà dit de dégager.**

 **\- Mais moi je n'ai pas envie, chantonna la démone en se retournant sur le ventre, ses jambes se balançant au rythme d'une musique qu'elle fredonnait.**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux bordel de merde ?!**

.

 _Etheria soupira profondément. Sa récréation était déjà finie ?_

 _Car elle devait bien l'avouer, si elle avait pris le contrôle, ce n'était pas seulement parce que Neva lui en avait laissé l'occasion. C'est parce qu'elles étaient en danger, toutes les deux, et que le plan Diplomatie avait foiré. Elle avait aidé son hôtesse, rien de plus. Elle comptait lui rendre le contrôle très vite, mais Neva restait trop faible aux yeux d'Etheria. Il fallait que quelqu'un lui montre, une fois de plus, qu'elle pouvait être... quelqu'un. Et il se trouvait que le seul être vivant dans le secteur était ce jeune demi-démon._

 _Etheria roula sur le dos et, ramenant vivement ses jambes par-dessus sa tête, elle se releva d'un bond, et se dirigea vers le jeune homme, qui recula instinctivement. Elle s'arrêta et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle regretterait vraiment cette sensation..._

.

 **\- Même si j'adore être aux commandes, je ne suis pas encore habituée, et ça m'agace. Ma petite Neva est faiblarde, mine de rien, parce qu'elle est persuadée qu'on est qu'un monstre qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour.**

 **\- A raison, marmonna le jeune homme.**

 **\- Shh. Laisse-moi finir. Donc, comme je le disais, elle est bien mignonne avec sa crise existentielle, mais moi je n'ai aucun intérêt là-dedans. Je suis censée lui plomber le moral, or, pendant toutes ses années, j'ai dû lui servir de grande sœur et de confidente. Ce qui ne va pas du tout. Ils seront furieux, en bas.**

 **\- Et quoi ? Tu veux que je lui serve d'ami ? Navré, je fais pas dans la charité...**

 **\- Je ne t'en demande pas tant... De toute façon, avec nos amis de la Lumière aux trousses, tu n'as aucune chance si tu restes tout seul. Tuer tout ce qui bouge n'est pas vraiment ta priorité, n'est-ce pas ?**

.

 _La grimace qu'il fit valait tous les mots du monde. Il n'était pas encore habitué à l'odeur de chair brûlée, visiblement..._

.

 **\- Neva va t'accompagner sur le chemin jusqu'à la prochaine ville. C'est à plusieurs jours de marche, à partir d'ici, je pense. Moi, en échange, je pars, si ça peut te rassurer.**

 **\- Il y a bien une raison autre que la pure bonté pour laquelle tu ne restes pas...**

.

 _Il était méfiant. A juste titre. Voilà qui devrait les faire survivre un temps..._

 _Etheria leva les yeux au ciel. Les rayons qu'elle percevait tout à l'heure avaient disparu._

 _Elle fit un dernier grand sourire._

.

 **\- Oui. Je n'aime pas la pluie. Bon voyage ! Si tu as des questions sérieuses à me poser, n'hésite pas à demander à Neva, on a souvent de grandes conversations, elle et moi !**

 **\- Quoi ?! Attends !**

.

 _Etheria ferma les yeux et inspira profondément._

 _Ce fut Eno qui expira._

 _Un éclair illumina le ciel tandis que la pluie commençait à tomber à torrents._

.

.

 _Eno s'était débrouillée pour leur trouver un abri de fortune dans une grotte. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés, et le mage semblait purement et simplement furax. Il ronchonnait sans cesse, pestant sur le temps, sa robe mouillée, l'humidité dans la grotte, le fait qu'ils n'avaient rien à manger... Bref, pas vraiment la compagnie rêvée. Il tenté d'allumer un feu, et avait lamentablement échoué, en partie sans doute parce que le bois était lui aussi imbibé d'eau. Voilà qui avait fini d'enflammer la patience du jeune homme, qui se roula en boule dans un coin._

 _Eno, bien qu'épuisée par la prise de contrôle d'Etheria, trouva deux lapins de bonne taille. Elle n'aimait pas chasser, détestant prendre la vie d'innocentes créatures, mais se força tout de même. Grunlek lui avait appris comment faire._

 _La présence du nain lui manquait. Lui savait allumer un feu quand le bois était mouillé... Elle ne savait pas encore par quelle magie, d'ailleurs._

 _En rentrant dans la grotte, elle s'attela à vider les animaux. Un silence pesant planait, et elle cuisina dans ce même silence. Elle soupira et essaya à son tour d'allumer un feu. Elle échoua._

 _Il fallait cependant qu'elle réussisse._

 _Elle essaya toutes les techniques qu'elle connaissait, passa en revue toutes ses bases de survie apprises à l'Académie aux côtés de Théo, puis dans la forêt auprès de Shin. Voyant qu'elle échouait, elle réessaya à la façon du nain, et échoua à nouveau. Cela devait bien faire une heure qu'elle s'épuisait à faire un feu, et toujours rien. Ses bras commençaient à lui faire mal, et ses paupières étaient lourdes. Malgré tout, elle s'acharna, dans le plus grand des silences._

 _Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla une éternité, son compagnon d'infortune lui jeta un coup d'oeil agacé._

.

 **\- T'as pas bientôt fini, oui ? J'ai faim.**

 **\- File-moi un coup de main, alors, répondit-elle calmement.**

.

 _Elle l'entendit jurer pour toute réponse. Décidément, la pluie avait l'air de le rendre invivable... Ou bien était-il toujours comme ça ? Elle n'espérait pas._

 _Eno souffla sur une mèche trempée qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Evidemment, ça n'écarta pas la mèche rebelle d'un iota. Eno reçut juste quelques gouttelettes moqueuses sur le visage. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et se remit à la tâche, sans une parole supplémentaire._

 _Le temps passa, et elle commençait à grelotter. Le vent hurlait dehors, et l'orage faisait rage. Ses dents claquaient discrètement, et ça l'agaçait. Elle avait pourtant tenu tellement longtemps dehors, par des températures insoutenables ! Que lui manquait-il pour renouveler l'exploit ?_

 _Sa patience commençait à s'essouffler. Etheria lui souffla qu'elle pourrait allumer le feu, mais Eno grogna. La démone avait suffisamment profité de l'extérieur pour aujourd'hui. Cela dit, la jeune femme était surprise que sa démone lui ait rendu volontairement le contrôle. Elles avaient vraiment une drôle de relation..._

 _Alors qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, elle vit des étincelles jaillirent des deux pierres qu'elle entrechoquait désespérément depuis une demi-heure. Reprenant espoir, elle se dépêcha d'augmenter la cadence. D'autres étincelles jaillirent sur les brindilles et les feuilles, et enfin, le feu prit. Eno ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle allait pouvoir cuisiner ses lapins... et se réchauffer._

 _Le mage tourna de nouveau la tête vers elle, sans doute alerté par la soudaine luminosité de l'endroit. Toujours aussi grognon, il s'approcha._

.

 **\- Pas trop tôt... Temps de merde...**

.

.

 _Ils mangeaient chaud autour du feu que le mage avait réussi à amplifier._

 _Leur situation s'était grandement améliorée._

 _Eno n'attendait pas de lui qu'il fasse la conversation. Et elle-même était trop épuisée pour chercher comment aborder son nouveau compagnon._

 _A sa grande surprise, il se racla la gorge. Elle leva les yeux vers lui._

.

 **\- Ahem... Euh, tu cuisines bien.**

 **\- Ah... Merci. Un ami m'a appris récemment... Mais son ragoût de lapin est bien meilleur que celui que je peux faire.**

 **\- Je vois... J'suis désolé pour les présentations un peu à la pisse, c'est juste que j'aime pas la campagne, alors forcément... Disons que ça se ressent sur mon caractère.**

 **\- J'ai vu ça...**

 **\- Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, Pyromage de la Tour Rouge. Mais appelle-moi Bob, c'est plus court.**

.

 _Il lui tendit une main grasse et encore couverte de morceaux de lapin. Mais elle s'en moquait, car ce qui avait attiré l'attention d'Eno, c'était que Bob avait trois prénoms... et qu'il était un demi-démon, comme elle. Etait-ce une particularité commune ?_

 _Elle lui serra la main._

.

 **\- Moi, c'est Etheria Neva Olivia du Puits-Lumière, Inquisitrice. Appelle-moi comme tu veux, je n'ai pas assez d'amis pour avoir un nom fixe, sourit-elle.**

.

 _Un léger silence suivit les présentations. Bob semblait chercher comment formuler ses questions... Eno s'attendit à un véritable interrogatoire..._

.

 **\- Tu voyages depuis longtemps ? Commença-t-il.**

 **\- Un peu... Ca fait presque un an.**

 **\- T'étais accompagnée ?**

 **\- Non, en fait, j'ai commencé parce que je devais fuir l'Académie qui forme les Inquisiteurs. Mon... tuteur m'avait dénoncée auprès du directeur. L'Inquisition au complet allait me tomber dessus d'une seconde à l'autre, alors j'ai fui, avec l'aide de mon instructeur.**

.

 _Un instant, elle pensa à son ancien professeur. Le chevalier Aldebaran Norvigrad... Qu'était-il devenu, après l'avoir aidée à s'échapper ? Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas le savoir..._

.

 **\- Bienvenue au club... Moi je me suis fait chasser à grands coups de pieds au cul de l'Académie des Mages, parce qu'ils ont découvert ce que j'étais.**

 **\- Décidément, personne ne veut de nous...**

 **\- A qui le dis-tu... Et, par curiosité, tu connais ta famille ? Je veux dire, biologique ?**

 **\- C'est un peu indiscret, comme question... Je t'en prie, commence.**

 **\- Comme tu voudras. Ma mère est une femme sans histoire qui un jour a eu le malheur de tomber sous la coupe d'un démon. Je suis né, mon père s'est tiré avec la frangine de ma mère -avant de l'abandonner ensuite pendant plusieurs années, au passage-, et ma mère est tombée amoureuse d'un boulanger plutôt aisé. Un type bien. J'entends par là qu'il m'a considéré comme son propre fils et m'a beaucoup aidé. Contrairement à beaucoup, qui aurait sans doute voulu m'expédier au bûcher. On est pas né du bon côté, toi et moi, c'est notre seul problème... Ca et le fait qu'on peut craquer et tuer toutes les créatures vivantes dans un rayon de dix kilomètres à la ronde, rit le mage.**

 **\- Exact, sourit Eno. T'as eu de la chance...**

 **\- Je t'en prie, à ton tour.**

.

 _Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait plus en confiance. Manger et se réchauffer avait mis Bob de bien meilleure humeur, et s'il avait ce caractère la plupart du temps... Ca ne la dérangerait pas. Il parlait beaucoup, mais ça lui changerait, la plupart de ses autres connaissances étaient plutôt du genre taciturnes, surtout Shin._

.

 **\- Ma mère était Inquisitrice. Mon père... Bah, t'imagine bien ce qu'il était.**

 **\- Aïe.**

 **\- Comme tu dis. Aïe. Au début, jusqu'à mes neuf ans, ça a été. J'ai grandi bien, je me doutais de rien, et je pensais qu'Etheria n'était qu'une amie imaginaire un peu envahissante. Ma mère disait que deux de ses amis, un chevalier de l'Inquisition et un évêque, nous protégeaient, et elle m'a vaguement expliquée que j'étais une enfant peu ordinaire. Mais ce qui devait forcément arriver un jour est arrivé... Quelqu'un a dénoncé ma mère à l'Inquisition.**

 **\- Ils l'ont... Désolé de demander ça, mais... Ils l'ont brûlée ?**

 **\- Non. Comme elle était Inquisitrice, et donc considérée comme noble, elle a été décapitée.**

 **\- Outch. Désolé.**

 **\- Ca va... C'est du passé.**

 **\- Mais du coup, ils t'ont pas attrapée aussi ? Je veux dire, s'ils ont dénoncé ta mère, t'aurait dû... Enfin, je capte pas.**

 **\- Je t'avoue que moi non plus. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé durant le procès de ma mère, je n'y étais pas. Elle m'a juste dit, quand je suis allée la voir pour la dernière fois, en cellules, que... Que c'était parce que mon père n'était pas humain. En bref, elle m'a tout racontée.**

 **\- T'as encaissé ça comment ? Je veux dire, t'avais que neuf ans, merde !**

 **\- Comme tu dis, je n'avais que neuf ans... Et c'est peut-être ce qui a fait la différence. Je me rendais pas bien compte de ce que ça impliquait, j'étais un peu... inculte sur le sujet, à l'époque.**

 **\- Normal, normal... Et du coup, après ? Qui c'est qui t'a prise ? T'es restée seule ?**

 **\- Houlà non... Un... L'évêque, ami de ma mère, m'a prise avec lui. Il m'a élevée dans son abbaye, et j'ai grandi comme ça. Vers mes treize ans, j'ai enfin compris l'abomination que j'étais. Mais bon, je n'y pouvais rien, pas vrai ? L'évêque m'a toujours dit et répété que ce qui rachèterait mon âme, ce sont des actions au service de la Lumière... Alors j'ai fini par rentré dans l'ordre des Inquisiteurs.**

 **\- T'avais pas les jetons ?! Moi à ta place j'aurai trop eu les foies qu'on découvre qui j'étais...**

 **\- A dire vrai... J'étais trop surexcitée. Je pensais que j'allais pouvoir devenir une espèce d'arme anti-démon. Entre-temps, je me suis aussi pas mal rapprochée de ma démone intérieure. Du coup, on a fini par découvrir mon secret, j'ai fui, et nous voilà aujourd'hui .**

 **\- Et ben... T'as pas eu la vie facile. Remarque, aucun d'entre nous, quand on y pense. Au fait, je me posais des questions par rapport à cet après-midi...**

.

 _C'était logique. Eno retint une grimace en mordant dans un os de lapin._

 _Elle se sentait plus légère, d'avoir parlé à quelqu'un qui comprenait ce qu'elle avait enduré. Et Bob était quelqu'un de compréhensif, mine de rien._

.

 **\- Pour commencer, pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? T'aurais très bien pu me laisser gérer la situation, ou un truc du genre.**

 **\- Déjà, je ne pouvais pas laisser des Inquisiteurs près d'ici. Un ami nain avait établi son camp non-loin, et j'avais peur qu'on fasse le rapprochement entre lui et moi. Donc je devais d'abord les éloigner. Et puis ensuite quand ils ont dit que tu étais un demi-démon... Je ne sais pas. Je voulais sans doute faire quelque chose pour quelqu'un comme moi.**

 **\- Sympa... Oh, et, ça va te paraître bizarre, mais je voulais savoir, le prénom que t'as pris... C'est ton dernier prénom, mais pourquoi t'as utilisé celui-là plutôt qu'un autre ? C'est juste le premier qui t'est venu à l'esprit, ou alors y'a une vraie raison ?**

 **\- Ah... C'est... compliqué, en fait... Un peu des deux.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Pour faire simple, je suis connue, chez les Inquisiteurs. On me connaissait sous le nom d'Enora, alors si j'avais dit « Eno », je pense qu'on m'aurait reconnue tout de suite...**

 **\- Pas faux. Mais, et les autres ?**

 **\- Je... Ma mère m'appelait toujours Olivia. Elle me disait que c'était elle qui avait choisi ce prénom. Etheria était celui choisi par mon père, et pour Neva, il s'était mis d'accord. Elle m'a dit que, pour elle, en m'appelant Olivia, elle me montrait que j'étais humaine. Et me représenter en tant qu'Inquisitrice... Et bien pour ça, il ne faut pas être un démon, ni être entre les deux... Il faut être humain. Du coup j'ai pris ce prénom. Voilà.**

 **\- Ca fait du sens, mais c'est surprenant... Et enfin, ma dernière question... La prise de contrôle. J'ai pas compris, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, au juste ? T'avais jamais perdu les pédales avant ? Et elle t'a rendu le contrôle, en plus, j'ai jamais vu ça... Et elle a aussi dit que vous discutiez souvent... Et seuls tes yeux ont changé, alors que normalement... Enfin, y'a plein de choses qu'il va falloir m'expliquer, parce que j'ai pas tout compris aux explications de ton Autre !**

.

 _Eno venait presque de se faire assommer par toutes les questions de Bob. Il débordait d'énergie, et sa curiosité naturelle de mage semblait piquer. Inspirant profondément, et avalant une nouvelle bouchée de lapin, Eno entreprit de lui répondre._

.

 **\- Une question à la fois.**

 **\- Okay, pardon. C'était la première fois ?**

 **\- Oui. Avant, elle se tenait plutôt en retrait, ou alors j'étais assez forte pour la tenir à l'écart. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais forcé jusqu'à aujourd'hui... pour une raison que j'ignore.**

 **\- D'accord... Ca fait du sens. Ca explique le peu de changements physiques, j'imagine...**

 **\- Sans doute.**

 **\- Donc... Oui, elle t'a rendu le contrôle... ? Comment s'est possible ?**

 **\- Je t'avoue que je n'en sais rien moi-même... Etheria a toujours été très... étrange. C'est une démone particulière. Même si elle donne l'impression de vouloir toujours tout détruire, elle est... très curieuse, aussi. Et puis... je sais que ce que je vais dire n'a aucun sens, mais... elle est super gentille, quand j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide. Sans elle, je sais pas où j'en serai...**

 **\- Bah, déjà, t'aurais moins d'ennuis.**

 **\- C'est vrai ! Mais bon, on a une relation étrange, elle et moi...**

 **\- C'est de ça qu'elle parlait quand elle disait que vous discutiez ? Parce que moi, je n'entends l'Autre que quand il essaye de prendre le contrôle...**

 **\- Je pense que ça vient surtout du fait qu'on est quasiment toujours seule toutes les deux, elle et moi. Et que j'ai de fortes tendances à déprimer, aussi. J'imagine qu'on a rien trouvé de mieux que taper la discute...**

 **\- Je vois, je vois... Ah, j'ai une dernière question.**

 **\- Je t'écoute...**

 **\- Comment tu fais pour cuisiner un truc aussi bon avec juste un pauvre feu, du bois mouillé et des lapins paumés dans une maudite forêt ?!**

.

 _Elle rit à cette dernière remarque, lui répondant que c'était le secret du chef._

 _Ils avaient discuté joyeusement jusqu'à tomber de fatigue, et cette nuit-là, Eno avait dormi près du feu en se disant qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un comme elle... enfin._

.

.

 _Le chemin jusqu'à la ville fut un peu plus long que prévu, et cela se ressentit sur les nerfs du mage. Malgré le fait qu'il soit ronchon les trois quarts du temps, Eno l'appréciait de plus en plus. Il était drôle, quand il le voulait bien, et dans le fond, ils se comprenaient parfaitement._

 _A se demander s'ils ne partageaient pas de véritables liens du sang !_

 _Mais la question à peine abordée, Eno eut l'impression qu'elle n'était pas loin du vrai. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la ville, avançant plus vite grâce à la monture invoquée de Bob, elle osa poser la question._

.

 **\- Au fait, Barnabé, je voulais te demander...**

 **\- ...Hein ? Euh, oui ?**

.

 _Il n'était pas encore habitué au fait qu'elle ne l'appelait pas comme tout le monde._

 _Et surtout du pourquoi elle ne l'appelait pas comme tout le monde._

 _Pour elle, l'appeler par son dernier prénom, c'était le rendre humain. C'était le rendre... normal. Et pour un demi-démon, l'humanité était... une utopie. Un rêve inaccessible. Qu'un seul nom puisse leur permettre de le frôler était quelque chose de si précieux... De si... exceptionnel._

 _Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que Bob n'avait pas l'habitude._

.

 **\- Ton père. Ton vrai père, je veux dire. Tu sais comment il s'appelle ?**

 **\- Qui ça, le démon ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Ouais. Enoch.**

.

 _Le visage d'Eno se décomposa. En fait, tout son monde, toutes ses certitudes, venaient de s'effondrer. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus fort : était-ce le fait qu'elle en veuille à son père d'avoir aimé d'autres femmes ? Non. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas en vouloir à un démon de s'adonner à des pêchés comme la luxure. C'était une seconde nature, chez eux. Alors qu'était-ce ?_

 _Elle était... pour la toute première fois, elle était soulagée. Elle n'était plus seule. Dans le fond, même, elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle avait encore une famille. Quelqu'un qui partageait son sang, un être... presque humain. Quelqu'un comme elle._

.

 **\- Et toi, tu connais le nom de ton père ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Et bien je crois qu'Etheria était beaucoup plus perspicace que prévu.**

 **\- ...Attends, quoi ?!**

 **\- On a le même père, Barnabé.**

 **\- … Mais alors ça veut dire que... Que t'es ma... Enfin que tu...**

 **\- Oui, je suis ta sœur. Enfin, demi-soeur. On est beaucoup de « demi » quelque chose.**

 **\- Il promet, ce voyage...**

.

 _Il lança Brasier au galop, tandis que les lumières de la ville en dessinaient les contours dans le ciel nocturne, telles des constellations terrestres._

.

.

 _Il fallait le dire, Bob était totalement différent lorsqu'il entrait dans une ville. Il revêtait une sorte de... masque. A moins que ce ne soit le vrai lui, mais il paraissait beaucoup trop enjoué pour que ce soit le cas._

 _Il devenait subitement sociable, un habitué des tavernes qui écoutait les dernières rumeurs et buvaient avec les riverains sans aucune gêne. Au début, Eno eut du mal à se faire à se mode de vie, elle qui avait toujours vécu hors de la civilisation._

 _Etheria l'y poussant, elle finit par rentrer dans le jeu de son demi-frère. Ils devinrent rapidement inséparable, liés par le sang, et ce léger détail qui faisait qu'ils étaient différents des autres. Leurs soirées étaient presque toujours alcoolisées, ils avaient des lendemains difficiles, juraient que c'était la dernière fois... Et recommençaient toujours. Quand ce n'était pas Bob, c'était Eno, et vice-versa. Il y en avait toujours un qui poussait l'autre à aller faire la fête. Pourquoi ? Que fêtaient-ils ? Rien en particulier. La vie, simplement._

 _Comme lors de sa retraite forestière auprès de Shin, Eno retrouva son humanité... et sa liberté. Elle se vit plus humaine que jamais. Tandis que Bob s'intéressait aux femmes de la ville, en courtisant certaines, concluant avec un petit nombre, Eno eut plus de mal à se lancer... pour finalement laisser la place à Etheria sur ce plan._

 _En effet, la démone se montrait extrêmement coopérative. Les deux échangeaient régulièrement de place, tant et si bien que même Bob finit par avoir du mal à les différencier. Le fait qu'il était à moitié saoul ces fois-là ne devait pas aider non plus._

 _Toujours était-il que l'Inquisitrice se plaisait à cette vie de... elle devait bien le dire : de dépravée. Elle avait délaissé son armure de plaques, sa lance et sa hache prenaient la poussière, et elle prenait plus soin d'elle. Elle n'était plus guerrière, elle était femme. Et elle devait avouer que ce n'était pas si mal non plus._

 _Lorsque Bob s'enflammait un peu trop dans les tavernes, elle était toujours là pour le calmer. Elle lui apprenait quelques astuces pour garder le contrôle, tandis que de son côté, il lui montrait les astuces de la vie en société. Elle apprit ainsi à mentir, à tricher, à jouer aux cartes et bluffer. Aidée par Etheria, elle devint redoutables aux jeux d'argent, presque légendaire. On commençait à l'inviter à jouer, on commençait à les connaître._

 _Bob lui confia qu'il avait rarement été aussi bien dans une ville. Les gens d'ici étaient simples, et la ville était assez grande pour être toujours en activité, mais pas assez pour que ce soit dangereux. Tout le monde connaissait à peu près tout le monde, et ils furent vite fichés comme un frère et une sœur qui voyageaient sans but, avant d'arriver ici, et de s'y installer._

 _Comme avec Shin, elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Elle vivait la nuit, dormait et se remettait de sa gueule de bois le jour... et parfois -souvent- viraient les deux personnes en trop dans leur petite maison. En effet, s'ils avaient commencé par vivre à l'auberge, ils eurent très vite assez d'argent pour louer une petite demeure non loin du bourg._

 _Au début, Eno avait craint que les paroissiens de la ville ne découvrent qui ils étaient, aussi faisait-elle au maximum profil bas. Et puis cette méfiance s'est envolée dés l'instant où les trois pasteurs étaient descendus à l'auberge pour boire avec leurs deux nouvelles recrues. Ils étaient d'un très bon vivant, et de là où elle venait, Eno savait qu'ils auraient été frappés d'au moins quarante coups de bâtons chacun pour un comportement pareil._

 _D'ailleurs, Etheria s'était faite un malin plaisir de séduire le plus jeune, qui n'avait pas plus de vingt-cinq ans... L'histoire n'était pas allée au-delà d'une nuit, et pourtant, Eno rougissait rien que d'y repenser. Un train de vie pareil... Elle n'aurait même pas osé y penser quelques mois auparavant. Tout avait changé si vite..._

 _Et tout ça grâce à son demi-frère._

 _Ils vivaient si bien ici qu'au bout de quatre mois, ils commencèrent à parler de s'y établir. Vers le sixième mois, l'idée avait fait un bon chemin, mais Bob commençait à rechigner, car mine de rien, il aimait beaucoup sa vie d'aventuriers sans attaches. Il trouvait même étrange qu'il ne soit pas déjà parti._

 _Ils continuèrent à ce train-là durant dix mois. Dix mois d'insouciance et de joie. Dix mois, ça peut paraître long... Mais pour eux, deux demi-démons, ce fut à peine assez pour en profiter._

.

.

 _Etheria ouvrit les yeux avec un certain mal de crâne. La lumière, qui filtrait à travers les rideaux, l'aveugla. Elle ne vit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, et battit des paupières pour s'habituer. Elle grimaça, car il n'y avait pas que l'alcool qui lui donnait mal à la tête..._

.

 ** _« Etheria ! T'as assez dormi, rends-moi mon corps ! »_**

 **\- C'est bon, marmonna la démone, je t'ai pas sonnée... Putain t'as abusé sur le cognac poire... Ou le truc citron-menthe... T'as bu combien de litres d'alcool... ?!**

 _ **« Etheria ! »**_

.

 _La démone se redressa dans le lit double de la jeune femme, et regarda autour d'elle. La première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut le jeune homme dénudé qui dormait près d'elle. Il avait des cheveux châtain foncé, coupés courts, et ses grands yeux étaient fermés. Il bavait légèrement sur l'oreiller. Etheria sourit et se leva. Elle observait son corps dans le miroir, en détaillant chaque partie. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était vraiment belle. Ses aventures lui réussissaient..._

.

 _ **« Etheria bon sang me dis pas que tu as encore... Enfin, c'est la sixième fois avec le pasteur ! Tu exagères ! »**_

 **\- Alleeeeez... Il est dingue de toi, murmura la démone. Et je comprends pourquoi, t'es franchement canon... Heureusement que je suis là pour courtiser, remarque... Sinon...**

 _ **« Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Rends-moi le contrôle ! »**_

 **\- Tu es vraiment une petite chose exigeante... Prends-toi un médoc'. Et ce soir, abuse pas trop, parce que sérieux, le mal de crâne, c'est plus saoulant que toutes tes cuites de ces dix derniers mois réunies.**

.

 _Etheria ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. C'était un rituel qu'elles avaient mises en place, elle et Eno. Dés que l'une voulait le contrôle, l'autre inspirait profondément en faisant le vide total... Et ça marchait à chaque fois._

 _Cette fois encore, ça ne rata pas, et Eno ouvrit les yeux sur le miroir, son reflet... qu'elle trouva terrible. Ses cheveux, qu'elle avait coupé, lui arrivaient à présent aux épaules. Ils allaient dans tous les sens. Ses yeux dorés étaient cernés de lourdes poches violettes, et en plus... Etheria avait raison. Elle avait un terrible mal de tête._

 _Ecarlate, Eno s'empara rapidement d'une robe blanche et se rendit sans attendre dans la pièce de vie, qui faisait cuisine, salle à manger, et hall d'entrée. A en juger par les ronflements sonores qui venaient de la chambre en face de la sienne, son frère dormait encore._

 _Elle s'attela donc à la préparation d'un petit déjeuner pour quatre personnes. Elle se doutait bien que Bob avait ramené cette jolie brune avec qui il discutait la dernière fois qu'Eno avait été consciente durant la fête de la veille..._

 _Pendant que les œufs cuisaient paisiblement, produisant ce léger crépitement et cette odeur si particulière qu'elle adorait, elle se rendit dehors pour récupérer le linge qu'elle avait mis à sécher la veille au matin. Elle avait fini par savoir exactement le temps de cuisson qu'il fallait qu'elle laisse, et toute la table était mise. Il lui restait cinq minutes._

 _Elle fredonnait. Si Bob partait quand même... Peut-être qu'elle resterait. Elle avait beau dire... Elle aimait bien ce pasteur. Et la vie ici. Tout était si simple, si normal. Elle se sentait plus humaine que jamais. Tout le monde l'appelait Olivia, car c'était ainsi qu'elle s'était présentée. Elle se sentait un peu vulnérable sans son armure... Et sans ses armes, elle était comme nue. Mais elle s'habituait. La vie avec son demi-frère était plus qu'agréable. La vie avait retrouvé toutes ses couleurs..._

.

 **\- Bonjour, ma fille.**

.

 _Elle fit un bond et manqua tomber dans son panier de linge. Un homme, au style de dandy, très décontracté, se tenait face à elle. Il avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs, et un léger bouc. Ses yeux étaient... d'un doré reptilien fascinant. Elle s'y serait bien perdu, si elle n'avait pas été aussi tétanisée. Cet homme... Non. Ce n'était pas un homme. Etheria elle-même était sous le choc._

 _C'était Enoch._

 _C'était son père. Ce père qu'elle n'avait jamais vu._

.

 **\- Tout va bien ? Je m'inquiétais, vois-tu... Tu n'as pas eu un début facile, et je voulais savoir ce que tu devenais...**

.

 _Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Commençant à virer rouge, de honte et de colère, elle se releva vivement._

.

 **\- Après toutes ses années... Bon sang, je ne savais même pas qui tu étais, j'en venais même à penser que tu n'existais pas !**

 **\- C'est absurde, tu ne serais pas née si je n'existais pas...**

 **\- Tu... Mais tu... Tu... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?**

 **\- Vouloir te revoir après tout ce temps n'est-il pas déjà une raison suffisante ? Je te l'ai dit, j'étais inquiet. Pour ton frère, aussi. Il dort encore, je suppose ?**

 **\- Tu es un bien plus mauvais menteur que moi... Sérieusement, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Il est vrai qu'il y a une autre raison... Et bien, c'est... Parce que tu as une relation... Disons... Hors du commun. Avec ton autre part. Et je suis certain que ce potentiel pourrait être largement exploité. Je peux t'y aider. Nous pouvons t'y aider.**

.

 _Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Son père revenait pour lui... Quoi, lui offrir une possibilité d'emploi chez les démons ?_

 _L'idée séduisait profondément Etheria, qui malgré tout se lassait un peu de la vie citadine. Mais Eno rageait sur place._

.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerai de plus que ce que j'ai déjà, au juste ?**

 **\- Et bien... Une situation stable. Véritablement stable. J'entends par là que tu n'auras plus à fuir, ni à craindre qu'on découvre ce que tu appelles un secret. Si ce n'est pas assez, je peux toujours t'offrir plus... Tout dépend de ce que tu veux.**

.

 _Elle déglutit. L'offre paraissait soudainement plus tentante..._

 _Tout quitter... Tout abandonner derrière soi... Une vie stable et sereine, sans plus fuir. Plus jamais. Devenir forte, si forte que plus personne ne la menacerait... Plus aucun problème... Plus jamais..._

 _Et soudain, elle se souvint. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait juré à Shin qu'ils se reverraient. Qu'elle avait également l'espoir de revoir Grunlek... Et peut-être un jour, qui savait, Théo. Si elle se tournait définitivement vers les Ténèbres... Ces minces espoirs, ces promesses, elle mettait tout aux orties._

 _Et son honneur lui était trop précieux._

 _Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas hurler, et reprit son linge comme si de rien n'était, snobant légèrement son père, qui devait la regarder avec des yeux ronds._

.

 **\- Tu n'as rien à m'offrir. Désolée, Enoch, mais je ne marche pas. Trouve-toi un autre jouet.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas...**

 **\- Au revoir.**

.

 _Et, le laissant sur le pallier de sa porte, elle rentra avec son linge qu'elle avait fini de ramasser. Elle souffla un grand coup, incapable de croire ce qu'elle venait de faire, l'audace qu'il lui avait fallu. Elle avait... Bon sang, elle venait de congédier un démon qui pourrait réduire la ville entière en cendres pour passer ses nerfs !_

 _Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, paniquée. Venait-elle de condamner toute la population ?_

 _Visiblement non. Enoch était parti._

 _Un bâillement derrière elle manqua de lui faire faire une crise cardiaque. Ce n'était que Bob qui, les yeux à peine ouverts et les cheveux en bataille, venait de se lever. Il n'avait pris la peine que d'enfiler une chemise et un pantalon de toile, et on voyait que le lendemain de soirée était beaucoup plus dur pour lui que pour elle. En même temps, la visite de leur père l'avait dessaoulée instantanément. Elle décida de ne rien en dire à Bob pour le moment. Il venait de se lever..._

.

 **\- 'lut la frangine...**

 **\- Salut Bob. Alors, la nuit ?**

 **\- Courte.**

 **\- Agitée ?**

.

 _Son demi-frère fit son premier sourire de la journée, et Eno se détendit. Se retour à la normalité lui avait fait du bien._

.

 **\- Très, répondit le demi-démon, fier de lui. Sinon... Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Hein ? Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?**

 **\- D'habitude, tu ne laisses jamais le petit déjeuner brûler...**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... ?**

.

 _Elle jeta un regard aux oeufs qu'elle avait mis à cuire._

 _Ils étaient littéralement carbonisés._

.

.

 _Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre incident. La brune repartit sans demander son reste juste après le petit déjeuner, et le jeune pasteur, un dénommé Liam Daurcar, était parti après le déjeuner. Pendant qu'Eno faisait la vaisselle, Bob essuyait tranquillement cette dernière. Il y avait un silence paisible entre eux, comme il y en avait rarement. Le demi-démon était pensif._

.

 **\- Dis, je me demandais...**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Ton pasteur, là... C'est du sérieux ?**

.

 _Eno rougit._

 _Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle l'appréciait... Mais à ce point ? A dire vrai, elle n'en savait rien._

.

 **\- Je sais pas... Peut-être. Et alors ?**

 **\- Je sais pas...**

.

 _Nouveau silence, plus long._

 _Eno sentit que son demi-frère avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil tout en lavant la vaisselle._

.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Je t'avais déjà dit que je pourrais pas me poser... Et ça fait déjà beaucoup trop longtemps que je suis au même endroit...**

 **\- ...Ah. Tu veux t'en aller ?**

 **\- Ouais... Je t'enverrai des nouvelles, de temps en temps, si tu changes pas d'adresse !**

 **\- Et... Tu t'en vas quand ?**

 **\- Dans la journée, je pense. Peut-être demain matin, aux aurores.**

 **\- Je vois...**

 **\- Tu sais, Olivia... J'suis super content que t'es changée. Parce que, en Inquisitrice, t'étais métal, mais... Qu'est-ce que t'étais chiante !**

.

 _Eno éclata de rire, et manqua casser l'assiette dans l'évier._

.

 **\- Je te remercie !**

 **\- Nan mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Là t'es plus... détendue, plus sympa, plus vivante !**

.

 _Elle lui sourit. C'était vrai, plus vrai que jamais. Elle était vivante._

.

.

 _Ce fut effectivement le lendemain que Bob la quitta. Elle resta donc seule dans leur petite maison, avec Etheria qui réfléchissait aux dernières paroles du mage..._

.

 **\- Peu importe quelle âme habite ton corps, elle n'est que l'esclave de ta volonté. Veille à ce que ce ne soit jamais l'inverse.**

.

 _Voilà qui était fort intéressant..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Et voilà, c'était le chapitre de Bob ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé, parce qu'il était très long XD

Personnellement, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et j'espère que ça pourra répondre à certaines questions x')

.

Alors je vous dis à la prochaine pour notre ultime chapitre...

.

.

 **7 : Rideau**

.


	7. 7 : Rideau

.

BONSOIR A TOUS ET A TOUTES !

La petite chouette dodue s'excuse platement de son retard ! Mais le voici, le voilà enfin, enfin, le dernier, l'ultime, le chapitre final de l'Inquisitrice !

Joyeux Noël à tous !

.

( PS : Merci à vous tous qui avez suivi et envoyé des reviews délicieuses ! En espérant que la fin vous plaira, j'ai essayé de faire au mieux. )

.

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages de Grunlek, Bob, Théo et Shin ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété des joueurs d'Aventures et de leur MJ ( Mahyar ). Le monde d'Aventures est aussi la propriété du MJ. Je ne touche aucune somme pour mes écrits._

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **7 : Rideau**

.

.

.

 _Cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant qu'elle vivait en ces lieux. Soirées mouvementées, lendemains difficiles, promesses de ne pas recommencer... Et au final recommencer. Inlassablement. Eno se plaisait à cette vie de débauche qu'Etheria lui offrait. Elles s'étaient rapprochées plus encore, et Eno avait de plus en plus de mal à faire lâcher prise à Etheria, qui décidément se plaisait beaucoup à l'extérieur. Heureusement, la démone finissait toujours par rendre à Eno le contrôle de son corps._

 _Enoch était revenu à trois reprises. Et la troisième fois, ce fut à Etheria qu'il avait parlé. La démone avait été très intéressée par la proposition de son père, qui lui expliquait qu'il pourrait lui apprendre, sans doute, à mieux contrôler sa nature, ses pouvoirs... Et Eno. A dompter ses penchants à la luxure pour se concentrer davantage sur son désir de puissance et de destruction. Le programme était extrêmement alléchant... A un tel point qu'Eno craignit que celle qu'elle considérait comme une sorte de jumelle ne la trahisse au profit de leur géniteur. Elle en fut même persuadée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du sourire qu'arborait Etheria... Mais si cette dernière souriait, c'est parce qu'elle comptait faire très clairement comprendre à Enoch qu'elle déclinait sa proposition. En tentant de l'assassiner._

 _Bien entendu, le démon intercepta la boule de feu. Bien entendu, il avait vu venir le coup, et pouvait à tout instant réduire sa fille en cendres._

 _Etrangement, il ne le fit pas. Il avait simplement soupiré, en disant que c'était dommage. Et il était parti. Etheria ne pensait pas qu'il était parti définitivement, et elle restait persuadée que depuis, il avait une idée derrière la tête. Cela faisait une semaine et demi que cette dernière rencontre avait eu lieu._

 _Et Eno avait bien fait de rester méfiante._

 _Alors qu'elle descendait la rue principale pour se rendre au marché, s'extasiant du beau temps, et Etheria râlant qu'elle avait encore mal à la tête, Eno les avait vus. Des hommes en armures dorées, qui interrogeaient les villageois. Ils montraient un portrait de mise à prix... Et un vieillard aigri qu'elle avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois pointa la haute-ville, en direction de la maison où Eno vivait. Un nœud au ventre, elle commença à baisser la tête et à raser les murs, se faisant plus discrète. Elle devait absolument avoir la confirmation que c'était bien elle qu'ils cherchaient... Elle s'approcha suffisamment pour qu'Etheria puisse entendre. Alors, à contre-coeur, elle céda la place à la démone, qui écouta attentivement..._

.

 **\- Alors comme ça, elle se fait appeler Olivia ? Demanda un Inquisiteur.**

 **\- C'est comme je l'ai dis, répondit le vieil homme. Elle a un truc pas net, et en plus elle dévergonde les hommes d'Eglise de cette ville, sans parler du fait qu'aucun homme ne semble lui résister... J'ai toujours su qu'elle n'était pas humaine, vous savez ! Au début, je pensais que c'était une sorcière, ou un truc du genre... Mais un démon, j'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé un seul instant... Et concernant la récompense ?**

 **\- Vous l'aurez, vieil homme, gronda l'Inquisiteur. Vous l'aurez... s'il s'agit bien de la femme que nous cherchons.**

 **\- Le Père Louis sera ravi de savoir que nous lui avons finalement mis la main dessus, s'enthousiasma le binôme de l'Inquisiteur, tandis que le vieillard s'en allait en clopinant.**

.

 _Etheria laissa la place à Eno sans une seule protestation, et elle fit un large demi-tour, se fondant dans la foule, et se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers sa maison. Il ne lui fallait pas plus de preuves : les Inquisiteurs avaient retrouvé sa piste. Et ils ne lâcheraient plus sa trace..._

.

 ** _« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, hein ? »_**

.

 _Eno retint un sourire sans joie. Oui. Elle le savait parfaitement._

 _Elles s'étaient mises d'accord, avec Etheria : plus question de fuir, mais pas question non plus de mettre les gens de cette ville en danger. Alors, en cas de danger, elles devaient fuir... tout en laissant le maximum d'indices possible. Elles en finiraient avec l'Inquisition._

 _Même si ça devait être leur dernière action._

.

 _Une fois chez elle, Eno ferma sa porte à clé et retira son foulard. D'un pas vif, elle ouvrit la porte du débarras et vit son armure de plaques, avec sa lance et son épée sur le côté. Il fallait qu'elle redevienne Inquisitrice pour ce dernier combat. Elle n'avait pas le choix._

 _Sans un mot, elle fonça dans sa chambre et défit la tresse qu'elle portait. Elle jeta un œil à la longueur de ses cheveux dans le miroir. C'était parfait pour vivre en ville... Mais le combat qu'elle allait mener serait rude, et elle ne pouvait se permettre aucune erreur. De plus, elle n'avait que peu de temps. Sans réfléchir plus, elle retourna dans la placard et s'empara de son épée. Elle trancha ses cheveux de manière inégale, si bien qu'une partie était légèrement plus longue que l'autre. Mais peu lui importait. Elle allait devoir s'en contenter. Elle enfila ensuite son armure, qu'elle eut du mal à mettre car elle n'y était plus habituée. Elle grimaça un peu en roulant les épaules. Elle ne se souvenait pas que c'était si lourd... Mais elle avait mieux à faire que se plaindre._

 _Avant d'enfiler ses gants et d'empoigner sa lance, elle laissa un mot sur la table de la pièce de vie... et elle franchit la porte de derrière sans un regard en arrière. Elle avait fini de jouer à chat._

.

.

 _Il rayonnait intérieurement d'une joie malsaine. Enfin... Enfin ce moment était venu ! Enfin il allait venir à bout de cette créature ! Il avait pris les meilleurs hommes qu'on avait bien voulu mettre à sa disposition. Une quinzaine, en somme. Deux se tenaient devant la porte. Lui était juste derrière eux. Il voulait être aux premières loges..._

 _Il n'avait pas bien mis longtemps à réunir ses troupes. Une heure ou deux, à peine ? Certainement pas assez pour qu'elle puisse prendre de l'avance !_

 _Les Inquisiteurs forcèrent la porte d'entrée d'un violent coup de pied. Ils rentrèrent en force. La demeure était impeccable, et somme toute plutôt ordinaire. Personne n'aurait pu soupçonner qu'un démon vivait là... Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était bien trop silencieux. Il se souvint sans mal de ces yeux reptiliens qui le jaugeaient, le fixaient d'un regard ardent et haineux. Il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien, malgré les années..._

 _Cette démone avait un tempérament bouillant, comme tous les hérétiques de cette race déviante. Alors si elle avait été là... Elle les aurait accueilli. Elle les aurait agressé, au moins verbalement. A moins qu'elle n'ait fui, encore ?_

 _L'idée que ce vieil homme leur ait menti effleura l'esprit de l'homme. Il serra les poings à cette seule pensée. Si c'était cela, alors il paierait cher... On ne se payait pas la tête de l'Inquisition en expédition punitive impunément..._

.

 **\- Mon Père !**

.

 _La voix de son meilleur officier le tira de ses pensées._

.

 **\- Oui mon fils ?**

 **\- On a trouvé une épée de l'Inquisition dans un débarras... ainsi que des mèches de cheveux. Roux. Très longs.**

 **\- Je vois...**

.

 _Louis fronça les sourcils. Cette créature primitive était donc assez stupide pour laisser des indices aussi évidents ?_

 _Il fut choqué de constater qu'une part de lui espérait encore qu'Enora était encore quelque part au fond de cet être maléfique. Il étouffa ce fol espoir avant même qu'il ait pu véritablement s'immiscer dans sa pensée. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il avait fait une croix sur sa fille adoptive. Elle n'était plus elle-même depuis... En fait, à ses yeux, l'envoyer s'entraîner avait été la pire des idées. Se retrouver dans un milieu pareil, entourée d'hommes, d'Inquisiteurs, qui plus est... Ca avait été ouvrir la porte à la démone. Dans le fond, tout était de sa faute à lui s'il avait perdu la meilleure arme que l'Inquisition possédait contre les démons._

 _D'un certain point de vue, s'il s'y attardait vraiment, peut-être avait-elle un jour été humaine à ses yeux... Aux premières lueurs de son existence. Sa naissance seule était un pêché, il le savait parfaitement... Tous le savaient._

 _C'était pourquoi il devait aujourd'hui réparer sa faiblesse passée, et faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais oser faire à une « enfant » dont il avait la garde._

 _En finir._

 _Définitivement._

 _Il se focalisa à nouveau sur son officier._

.

 **\- Autre chose ? Un indice sur l'endroit où elle serait partie ?**

 **\- Elle a laissé une lettre à votre intention sur la table...**

.

 _Louis était de plus en plus désarçonné. Mais que cherchait cette démone, à la fin ?!_

 _Il se dirigea d'un pas vif et lourd jusqu'à la-dite table, et il s'empara de la lettre. Ce n'était qu'un bref mot, qui en effet lui était adressé. Elle savait donc qu'il viendrait... Qui donc avait pu le trahir ? Il y réfléchirait une fois cette affaire terminée._

 _Ce n'était que quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte, qui l'étonnèrent grandement :_

.

 **« Viens me chercher si tu l'oses. Nous devons en finir. Définitivement. Je serai dans la forêt au Nord-Est de Verte Brume. »**

.

 _Voilà qui ne pouvait être qu'un piège tendu par cette perfide créature... Peut-être tentait-elle de le tester, voir s'il était assez stupide pour la suivre ? Peut-être avait-elle contacté certains des siens, afin de leur tendre une embuscade ?_

 _Peu lui importait, au point où il en était. De toute manière, l'Eglise ne lui avait prêté que quinze hommes, et lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas plus._

 _Il était si près du but... Et cette fois, elle ne lui échapperait pas._

.

 **\- Chevalier De Versil ?**

 **\- Mon Père ?**

 **\- Nous partons pour la forêt de Verte Brume.**

.

.

 _ **« A quoi tu penses ? »**_

 **\- A ton avis ?**

 _ **« Evidemment... On a aucune chance, Neva. »**_

 **\- Je sais.**

 _ **« On peut encore tout arrêter. »**_

.

 _Eno plongea son regard dans les flammes de son feu de camp. Cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle avait atteint la forêt. L'armée ne devrait plus tarder... Ses bourreaux ne devraient plus tarder. Elle sourit, sans joie, suivant du regard les cendres volatiles rejoignant les étoiles dans un balais éphémère. Elle pouvait tout arrêter. Elle en avait les moyens. Eno n'avait qu'à se lever, prendre son sac, laisser sa lance, son armure, et partir. Ce serait si simple. Si..._

 _Lâche._

 _Eno en avait assez de fuir. Elle en avait assez de toujours prendre un temps de réflexion sur ce qu'elle allait faire. Toujours réfléchir avant d'agir, c'était... épuisant. C'était la raison pour laquelle vivre en tant que femme était si reposant : elle pouvait vivre au jour le jour, sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes. Elle était libre. Et si cette liberté avait pour prix sa vie..._

 _Et bien elle rejoindrait tous ceux de son espèce. Probablement n'était-elle déjà plus, dans l'esprit du Père Louis, que cendres dansantes lors de leur ultime spectacle. Un spectacle grandiose, méritant les tonnerres d'applaudissement de toutes les Eglises. Le Mal ainsi purgé n'en devenait-il pas si beau, si pur, s'élevant dans les cieux avec légèreté ? Eno vit le rideau rouge tomber sur elle, comme sur sa mère avant elle. Elle revit, en fermant les yeux, les planches se colorer de vermeil. La chaleur des flammes fut remplacée par l'acier glacial. C'était probablement ce qui l'attendait, elle aussi. Elle garderait donc, pour ultime vision terrestre, ces visages haineux l'accusant d'un crime qu'elle n'avait jamais commis ? Peut-on en vouloir à un enfant d'être simplement né ? Ces gens ne sentiront pas l'odeur âcre du sang. Ils ne seront pas hantés par cette vision rassurante d'un corps humain dépossédé de sa tête, puisqu'ils estiment cet assassinat légitime._

 _Elle n'était dans le fond pas certaine de mourir._

 _Mais elle n'avait que cela à faire, dans le silence des arbres. Attendre, et penser à ce qui arriverait ensuite. Eno sentit le vent balayer son visage, et l'air pur lui renvoya le parfum humide de la nature qui s'éveille. Le silence fut remplacé par le chant du monde, cette symphonie fabuleuse de la nature qui s'anime au lever du soleil. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, voyant l'aube éclore comme autant de fleurs parfumées et mortelles. Eno savoura cet instant de quiétude où elle était seule, volontairement, attentive à ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle. Elle comprenait cette fascination de son ami demi-élémentaire pour la nature... Elle était aussi surprenante que la race humaine._

 _Eno soupira et se leva, éteignant son feu._

 _Elle sentait qu'ils ne tarderaient plus. Resserrant son armure, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux coupés courts, et vit quelques cheveux solitaires s'envoler dans la brise. Elle les observa un moment onduler, tels des étincelles échappées du feu mourant. Puis le vent les emporta, et Eno reporta son attention sur son environnement. C'était une petite clairière, cernée par les arbres. Ils pourraient être n'importe où. Mais le combat devrait se dérouler à découvert._

.

 _ **« Tu peux te rasseoir. Ils ne sont pas encore... »**_

 **\- Je sais.**

.

 _Et pourtant elle resta debout, sa main gantée serrant sa lance._

 _L'acte final allait enfin se jouer._

.

.

 _Ses troupes étaient en marche depuis un bon moment maintenant. Et ils apercevaient enfin cette forêt maudite ! Il précéda ses hommes, marchant d'un pas vif aux côtés de son meilleur officier. Ils avaient déjà tout prévu, tout planifié. L'attaque se déroulerait en trois temps. Elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, et cela mettait le Père Louis dans une joie indescriptible._

 _Hélas, il ne put freiner ce pincement qui le prenait au cœur. Il refusait d'admettre que ce monstre avait un jour été sa fille. Qu'il l'avait choyée, et encouragée. Qu'il l'avait protégée... Et qu'elle l'avait aimé. A ses yeux, ces créatures profanes étaient incapables d'aimer. Comment concevoir qu'un démon puisse ressentir des sentiments ? C'était aussi absurde que si quelqu'un cherchait à bannir la psyché de ce monde !_

 _Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être sentimental. Il était arrivé trop haut pour cela. Ce n'était pas en écoutant son cœur que l'on perçait dans l'Inquisition, mais uniquement en gardant la foi et en suivant les principes de l'Eglise de la Lumière. C'était le seul moyen._

 _Ils louvoyèrent entre les arbres dans un silence respectueux et tendu. Tous savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Ce que le Père Louis attendait d'eux._

 _L'acte final allait enfin se jouer._

 _Louis aperçut une petite clairière, où la lumière du soleil à son zénith baignait de son éclat une armure d'or et des cheveux de flammes ondulant au vent. C'était elle. Malgré les années, il la reconnut sans mal. Ses yeux dorés et durs fixaient un point qu'eux seuls pouvaient voir. Son visage fermé n'exprimait rien de plus qu'une froide détermination. Il vit sa main serrée autour de la lance de l'Inquisition, et Louis comprit qu'elle les attendait. Elle n'avait pas fui. Elle s'était tenue prête pour ce dernier acte, cette action qui déciderait si elle méritait de vivre, ou si la Lumière devait à nouveau vaincre le Mal._

 _Alors que Louis s'avançait, à la fois résolu et fasciné par cette vision, la main du Chevalier De Versil se posa sur son épaule._

.

 **\- Vous êtes sûr de vous, mon Père ? Elle pourrait tenter de vous envoûter...**

 **\- Elle n'en fera rien, n'ayez aucune crainte. Vous le voyez, elle attend.**

 **\- Cela ressemble à un piège, elle a forcément une idée derrière la tête...**

 **\- Seulement la même que la mienne, Chevalier De Versil. L'idée que le dénouement est venu. Le Dieu du Destin avait décidé cette rencontre, et il doit être en train de jeter les Dés afin de connaître l'issue de ce combat. Mais je suis certain que la Lumière sera en notre faveur. Rejoignez vos hommes. Nous l'encerclons, comme prévu. Que les archers se tiennent prêts.**

 **\- Bien mon Père...**

.

 _Louis avança dans la lumière divine. Cette scène était véritablement irréaliste, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait bien grandi. Bien qu'il restait plus grand qu'elle, elle se tenait droite, fière, face à lui, comme si elle s'apprêtait à parler à un égal. Un chef du clan rival. A la différence qu'elle n'avait personne dans son camp._

 _Il s'arrêta, restant si proche qu'il aurait pu la toucher en tendant le bras. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais ce regard doré avait quelque chose de véritablement incroyable. Aussi dur que le métal lui-même, mais aussi brûlant que ce même or en fusion dans les forges inquisitrices. Ils restèrent l'un face à l'autre un bon moment, sans échanger une seule parole. Le vent s'était arrêté de souffler. La forêt avait recouvré son silence. Le temps n'était plus en ce lieu, car il n'existait plus que ces deux êtres et les souvenirs qui les liaient._

 _Soudain, Eno tandis la main vers lui. Il continua de la regarder, désirant qu'elle brise cet instant, et qu'enfin la tension accumulée se relâche, que l'assaut soit donné._

.

 **\- Les Dés sont jetés, dit-elle en gardant la main tendue.**

 **\- Les Dés sont jetés, répéta-t-il en lui serrant la main.**

.

 _Cet ultime échange marqua la fin de leurs retrouvailles. Louis eut la certitude que c'était Enora qui avait parlé... Mais il étouffa ses sentiments, les mit en sourdine. L'Eglise de la Lumière ne pouvait s'encombrer de faibles qui faisaient passer des hérétiques avant leur devoir. Fussent-ils des êtres chers à leurs yeux tombés dans la dépravation._

 _Il relâcha sa main et recula de plusieurs pas, à l'abri des arbres. Il resta cependant face à elle, continuant de la regarder. Elle le fixait toujours, mais sa posture avait changé. Elle tenait sa lance à deux mains, et avait fléchi les genoux. Elle était prête, tendue, il le savait. Ils se battraient tous dans les règles. Dans l'air régnait toujours ce terrible silence, qui fut brisé par le grincement des cordes des arcs que l'on tend. Les six archers allaient lancer l'assaut._

 _Les flèches sifflèrent._

.

.

 _Aussitôt, elle riposta en un tour de lance, brisant quatre flèches, en renvoyant deux. On entendit un hurlement de rage et de douleur fuser du flanc droit, et une nouvelle salve fusa. Dansant avec sa lance, Eno répéta encore et encore les même gestes, éliminant les salves une à une, ne ressentant même pas la fatigue. Elle ne se fiait pas à sa vue, gardant les yeux fermés, mais à son ouïe et à l'aide précieuse qu'Etheria lui apportait. Elle dessinait dans l'herbe grasse de véritables œuvres circulaires, tournoyant, voltigeant, esquivant et renvoyant autant de flèches qu'elle le pouvait. Au bout de la cinquième salve, il y eu un bref cri, et une ligne de tir en moins. Ne restait donc plus que cinq archers._

 _Louis s'étonna de cette adresse, de cette force, de cette... grâce. Elle ne faiblissait pas un instant, et elle ne semblait même pas remarquer la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Lorsqu'elle renvoya la septième salve, et qu'un autre archer fut blessé, Louis inclina la tête en direction de son officier. Il était temps de passer à la deuxième phase. Il avait prévu qu'elle serait douée. Peut-être pas à ce point, mais il l'avait tout de même envisagé. Aussi avait-il prévu un plan alternatif._

 _Eno n'entendit plus rien. Elle s'immobilisa, tendue, prête à un nouvel assaut. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Allaient-ils l'attaquer au corps à corps ? Ou bien avaient-ils des mages parmi eux ?_

 _Alors elle entendit une nouvelle salve, et esquiva à nouveau. Elle ne sentit que trop tard la chaleur mordre sa joue, et arracher quelques cheveux. Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit que la plaine s'embrasait lentement. Ils utilisaient des flèches enflammées._

 _Elle ignora la douleur de sa joue, la repoussant au fond de son esprit, et reporta son attention sur le combat. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Eno continua de parer et d'esquiver, mais la chaleur rendait l'effort insupportable, l'air, irrespirable. De plus, la fumée brouillait sa vue, piquait ses yeux, brûlait ses narines. Il ne lui restait que ses oreilles, et encore. Le crépitement des flammes commençant à dévorer l'herbe verte parasitait les autres sons._

 _Alors, entre deux salves, Eno s'immobilisa, et prit une grande inspiration._

 _Louis songea qu'elle abandonnait. Seule, au milieu des flammes, elle devait avoir compris que lutter ne servait plus à rien. Il vit une nouvelle volée de flèches écarlates plonger vers elle. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Il commença à sourire, heureux d'en avoir enfin fini, et d'avoir si peu de pertes à déplorer parmi ses hommes..._

 _C'est alors qu'Etheria ouvrit les yeux._

 _Habitée d'une force nouvelle, elle prit les flammes dévorant la plaine entre ses doigts, et utilisa son rideau de feu pour détruire les flèches. Les flammèches dansaient dans sa main, et la lance était toujours dans l'autre. Etheria gérerait cette partie, elles en avaient convenues ainsi. Eno comptait sur elle, et Etheria ne la décevrait pas._

 _Jamais._

 _Elle attendit, para, détruisit, brûla. Un hurlement, puis deux, déchirants. Un problème d'allumage, sans doute. Etheria arbora un sourire espiègle en regardant autour d'elle. Il ne restait que trois archers. Et tant de salves étaient passées... Il ne devait plus rester beaucoup de temps avant que les attaques à distance ne s'arrêtent. Alors Etheria continua de faire danser le brasier, continua de faire valser les pics qui descendaient des cieux, défiant la mort elle-même en tournoyant avec l'élément de la destruction dans le creux de sa paume._

 _Nouveau cri._

 _Plus que deux._

 _Louis observa avec stupeur le ciel se couvrir, de terribles nuages noirs camouflant le soleil, obstruant la Lumière. Il fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce un signe ? Le Mal allait-il l'emporter sur la Lumière ? C'était impensable !_

 _Et pourtant, la démone défaisait habilement toutes les tentatives des archers, qui n'étaient plus que deux. Deux sur les six meilleurs sélectionnés... Six archers talentueux, au service de la Lumière, mis en déroute par une démone ?_

 _Louis ne pouvait y croire. Il se rendit près des hommes du flanc droit, les premiers tombés. Il vit la flèche plantée dans l'épaule du premier, et celle, fatale, qui avait presque arraché sa gorge. Il vit le corps brûlé du second, couvert de cloques, dont une main tenait encore fermement son arc. Ses yeux, fixant les cieux pour l'éternité, restaient écarquillés, et sa bouche était ouverte à jamais dans un hurlement qui ne sortirait plus. Il serrait dans sa main libre une modeste chaîne d'argent, probablement un présent de sa famille qui attendait son retour glorieux. Louis connaissait ce jeune Chevalier, comme il connaissait tous ceux de sa petite armée. Il savait ce que chacun d'entre eux avait abandonné pour poursuivre cette engeance damnée._

 _Les flèches ne fusaient plus du flanc gauche. L'avant-dernier archer s'était éteint sans un bruit._

 _Louis s'empara de l'arc de la première victime, prit une flèche dans le carquois, et tendit la corde. Il prit soin de viser. Il n'était pas censé le faire. Ce n'était pas dans leurs plans. Mais le dernier archer luttait pour rentrer chez lui. Et Louis ne pouvait laisser une nouvelle famille pleurer un mort parce que lui, Inquisiteur de la Lumière, n'avait pas su le protéger. C'était déjà bien trop de fois arrivé. Tant pis s'il lui fallait renoncer à tout. Il n'avait déjà plus d'espoir pour Enora depuis bien longtemps, ou du moins s'en était-il persuadé. Ce n'était plus elle. Ce n'était qu'une démone qu'il fallait purifier. Pour l'Eglise de la Lumière._

 _Etheria fut soulagée d'entendre le gémissement du dernier archer. Elle ne savait pas s'il était mort. Probablement ne l'était-il pas. Mais tant qu'il ne pouvait pas relancer de flèches... Le silence et le calme s'abattirent sur la clairière, et un orage gronda au loin. L'air était lourd, chaud et humide. Il ne tarderait pas à pleuvoir..._

 _Ce relâchement soudain lui fit apercevoir trop tard ce qui pourtant aurait dû être prévisible._

 _Une flèche se planta dans son genou, le traversa, restant plantée à l'intérieur. Etheria hurla de douleur et s'écroula à genoux dans l'herbe noircie qui rougissait à présent de sang. Elle serra les dents et s'appuya sur la lance. Les flammes n'étaient plus._

 _Elle croisa le regard de Louis, qui baissait l'arc qu'il venait d'utiliser, fixant Etheria d'un regard dur et impassible. Ce n'était pas son dégoût habituel, ce n'était pas sa haine de la différence qui transparaissait alors, c'était simplement la rage d'un commandant venant de perdre presque la moitié de ses effectifs._

 _A bout de souffle, Etheria se releva. Elle entendit ce bruit si caractéristique de la lourde épée quittant son fourreau. Les neuf Chevaliers restant sortirent des bois, prêts pour l'ultime assaut._

 _C'est à cet instant que la pluie tomba à torrent._

.

.

 _Ses cheveux lui tombaient dans les yeux. Son genou la faisait souffrir, sa joue la brûlait. La démone ignora les injonctions de son hôtesse, et conserva le contrôle. L'assaut qui s'annonçait serait brutal. Et Etheria voulait le gérer elle-même, envers et contre tous. Montrer à ces Inquisiteurs que non, ils n'auraient jamais sa peau si facilement ! Qu'une démone, ça défendait chèrement sa peau !_

 _Elle se raidit, et prit la lance en mains. Impossible de faire des flammes avec cette pluie. Et la plaine ne serait bientôt plus qu'un terrain boueux et glissant... Plus le temps s'écoulerait, et plus le combat s'avérerait difficile._

 _Le plus grand et le plus imposant des neuf restants s'avança. Il brandit sa lame ruisselante vers les cieux, puis la pointa vers Etheria, comme un défi muet. L'eau coulait à torrents sur son visage dur, se mêlant à la sueur. L'armure de plaques, ainsi mouillée, n'en était que plus brillante, même si ce n'était plus du même éclat sain que lorsque le soleil la frappait._

 _Il baissa sa lame. Les huit autre, quatre de chaque côté, s'avancèrent d'un pas, à sa hauteur. Etheria les regarda, et se tint prête pour ce dernier combat._

 _Alors les Inquisiteurs posèrent un pas après l'autre, à une allure martiale, puis ils se mirent à courir vers elle, chargeant d'un même corps, levant des gerbes d'eau boueuse sur leur sillage. La terre garderait à jamais leurs empreintes gravées dans sa chair. Etheria s'élança à son tour, bondissant vers ses ultimes adversaires. Vaincre ou mourir, pour les deux camps, il n'y avait nulle autre alternative._

 _La rencontre fut violente. La lance heurta violemment trois boucliers, tandis que six épées tentaient de pourfendre la démone. Elle s'écarta d'un vif mouvement, et entama un véritable balais, usant du terrain comme elle le pouvait. Elle creusait des sillons qui se remplissaient d'eau, et dans lesquels les Inquisiteurs trébuchaient. L'un d'eux commis la fatale erreur de tomber, et son voisin ne réagit pas assez vite. Etheria planta la lance entre les deux yeux de l'homme, qui la dévisageait avec stupeur. Il en restait huit._

 _Louis observait la scène de loin, tenant toujours l'arc dans la main. Il admirait malgré lui cette rage de vaincre, cette rage de vivre, même, qui possédait en cet instant ce corps qu'il avait vu grandir. Et malgré tout, malgré ce surnombre évident, et la fatigue, et le terrain défavorable, il l'admira, cette démone à qui il donnait la traque depuis des années. Il l'observa, glissant dans la boue, relevant la tête, fendre l'air de sa lance, défaire lentement les attaches de certaines armures avec une précision chirurgicale. Il la vit éviscérer un Chevalier, en décapiter un autre. Il la regarda, couverte du sang de ses ennemis, terrifiante, démoniaque, se tenant telle le monstre qu'elle était au milieu de cette plaine désolée. Ce paysage digne des plus prestigieux tableaux du Jugement Dernier rendait alors acte de l'impressionnante ténacité dont faisait preuve cette démone que rien ne rattachait à la vie... sinon une humaine à qui elle avait volé le corps, et dévoré l'âme._

 _Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point les Ombres étaient puissantes. Il n'avait jamais véritablement vu ce dont était capable un demi-démon en pleine possession de ses moyens... La plupart du temps, ce n'était que des jeunots inconscients de leur état, ou bien désirant mourir. Jamais il n'avait rencontré de demi-démon désirant vivre, avec un entraînement. Une part d'Ombre et une part de Lumière... Louis revit durant un instant Tarna, la mère d'Eno, à la place de cette dernière. La ressemblance était si frappante..._

 _Un éclair brisa cette image._

 _Etheria, à bout de souffle, faisait à présent face au dernier debout. Le plus grand. Le plus massif. Le plus fort. C'était indéniable. Lui aussi luttait. La pluie continuait de les assaillir, mais ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Le Chevalier n'avait plus que le bas de son armure, les attaches du haut ayant fini par céder sous les assauts répétés de la lance d'Etheria. Ils se regardaient, reconnaissant chacun la valeur de leur adversaire, se saluant avant la dernière attaque, celle qui déciderait de leur sort..._

 _Un autre éclair déchira le ciel._

 _Le Chevalier et la démone ne se faisaient plus face. Debout, dos à dos, l'une face à l'orée de la forêt, l'autre face à l'étendu végétale. Le vent souffla, faisant voler les brins noirs de l'herbe morte. La lance d'Eno tomba, brisée en morceaux. Ne restait que la pointe encore intacte. Etheria tomba à genoux, le visage levé vers les cieux. Une entaille barrait son visage, le sang coulant dans l'un de ses yeux. Il fut bien vite emporté le long des sillons tracés par la pluie._

 _Le Chevalier, quant à lui, sourit. Sa main se plaqua sur son torse. Son dernier souvenir terrestre fut la vision de sa main couverte de son sang, qu'une diablesse plus forte que lui avait fait couler. Il s'écroula dans la boue._

 _Alors Etheria sourit. Elle sourit et ferma les yeux._

.

 **\- On a... gagné, Neva...**

.

 _Lorsqu'Eno rouvrit les yeux, elle n'y croyait pas. Des larmes se mêlèrent à son sang, se mêlèrent à la pluie. Tous ses tourments, tous ses efforts, tout ce temps passé à vivre dans la peur... C'était donc terminé..._

 _Elle allait pouvoir vivre en paix... Elle avait pouvoir être..._

.

 **\- Libre... On est... libre...**

 **\- Adieu, ma fille.**

.

 _C'est à cet instant qu'elle sentit la flèche s'insinuer dans son dos, se traçant un chemin jusque dans son poumon... Et y restant. Un filet de sang coula, franchissant ses lèvres blêmes, et ruisselant le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à goûter à son menton. Les yeux écarquillés, elle se tourna légèrement. Le Père Louis se tenait à quelques pas d'elle, l'arc baissé, la fixant d'un regard glacial... mais teinté d'une certaine... tristesse ?_

 _Il s'avança sans la voir, et commença à quitter l'endroit d'un pas lourd. Il passait près d'elle à l'instant même où elle tombait, face contre le sol. Elle tendit le bras, la main, et ses doigts tremblants se refermèrent sur la robe de celui qui fut jadis son père. Grimaçante, elle appuya sur son bras pour tenter de se relever, luttant contre la douleur, et l'engourdissement qui la prenait peu à peu. Eno ouvrit la bouche, mais ce ne fut qu'un flot de sang qui en jaillit, la forçant à courber la tête. Néanmoins, elle raffermit sa prise. Louis ne fit pas mine de se dégager. Il eut même la bêtise de s'arrêter, et de se pencher vers elle. Voulait-il admirer son agonie ? Voulait-il rire d'elle, voulait-il se réjouir un peu plus à chaque seconde qui la rapprocherait de la mort ?_

 _Elle releva brusquement la tête vers lui, afin d'en avoir le cœur net. Ce qu'elle vit la désarçonna. Là où elle s'attendait à croiser un regard plein de mépris et de joie, elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'un profond regret, teinté de colère._

 _Un éclair brisa le silence qui s'éternisait entre eux. Et il fit briller quelque chose, à quelques centimètres de la main d'Eno._

 _Elle remonta ses doigts jusqu'au col de Louis, et l'agrippa. Elle se tira légèrement vers lui, et dans un ultime effort, elle murmura :_

.

 **\- Adieu, mon père.**

.

 _Et elle lui planta la pointe de sa lance en plein cœur._

 _Le regard de Louis fut traversé simultanément par plusieurs expressions, en commençant par le choc, puis l'indignation, puis la colère, la haine, le dégoût, le mépris, et... l'acceptation. Eno le lâcha, et il s'écroula non loin d'elle, lâchant simplement un léger soupir._

 _Etait-ce de la tristesse, de la satisfaction, ou du soulagement ? Louis emporterait avec lui ce secret dans la tombe._

 _Eno roula sur le dos, enfonçant plus profondément la flèche dans son poumon. Elle cracha de nouvelles gouttes sanguinolentes, et sentit la fatigue l'envahir. La mort allait l'emporter. Elle le savait. Mais elle mourait en femme libre..._

.

 ** _« Eh... Neva... Tu vas te relever, non... ? »_**

 **Vas-y... toi...**

 ** _« Ah... On a pas l'air fine comme ça... »_**

 **C'est toi qui en a... trop fait...**

 ** _« T'endors pas tout de suite... J'ai pas fini de te faire la moral... »_**

 **Comme à... chaque fois... Tu n'as... jamais fini... Etheria...**

 ** _« En même temps t'es un sacré cas... Mais ça y est... On est libre... »_**

 **Oui... Merci... Merci...**

 ** _« Eh. T'es la seule à t'être libérée. Je suis toujours dans ton corps... Sinon tu penses bien que je serais déjà en bas depuis bien longtemps... Mais... Si c'était à refaire... Et qu'on devait renaître en temps qu'êtres séparés... Je te protégerai à nouveau, Neva. »_**

 **Tu... Quoi... ? Etheria... ?**

 ** _« Ca va, t'emballe pas. Après tout, on est sur notre lit de mort. Toutes les deux. Autant tout mettre à plat pour la fin, non ? »_**

 **Oui... Tu as... raison...**

.

 _C'est en souriant qu'Eno vit percer les derniers rayons de soleil, qui frappèrent la plaine dévastée. Malgré leur chaleur réconfortante, elle avait toujours aussi froid. Elle ne serait bientôt plus de ce monde._

 _Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait promis à Shin, et se dit tristement qu'elle ne pourrait jamais tenir parole. Elle ne pourrait plus revoir son demi-frère, non plus. Ni même son cher ami nain... Pas plus qu'elle ne reverrait Théo, à qui elle aurait eut tellement de choses à dire, à reprocher... Tant de choses qu'il lui restait à accomplir. Au moins avait-elle arraché sa liberté pour les derniers instants de sa vie, ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit..._

.

 **\- C'est quoi ce carnage ?! S'écria une voix masculine qu'Eno reconnut immédiatement.**

 **\- C'est récent...**

 **\- Sans blagues, Shin ? Grunlek, aide-moi à voir si y'a pas des survivants à cette boucherie !**

 **\- Théo, je ne suis pas à tes ordres...**

 ** _« Et bah, le ciel t'a entendue on dirait... »_**

.

 _Ahurie, Eno tourna la tête, et sa vision floue pu discerner quatre silhouettes descendant de deux chevaux. L'un d'eux était une monture de l'Inquisition, un impressionnant cheval de guerre, d'un blanc lumineux, bien que ses longues jambes soient souillées par la boue et le sang de la plaine. L'autre créature était d'un noir de cendres, et sa crinière et sa queue étaient faites de flammes bleues._

 _L'une des quatre silhouettes, qui se révéla être un homme en robe rouge, se dirigea d'un pas vif dans la direction d'Eno... Pour finalement accourir vers elle et la soulever délicatement. Ce simple mouvement arracha une grimace à la jeune femme, et de nouvelles gouttes s'échappèrent de ses lèvres._

.

 **\- Olivia ?! C'est bien toi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Et dans cet état... Tu... Tu t'es battue contre tous ces Inquisiteurs ?! Mais t'es malade ?! Tu voulais y rester ou quoi ?!**

.

 _Elle sourit malgré elle. Son frère lui avait manqué._

 _Très vite, Shin, Grunlek et Théo s'approchèrent rapidement, surpris d'avoir entendu Bob crier. Et un à un, ils replacèrent l'image qu'ils avaient gardé, chacun, d'Enora, d'Etheria, de Neva. Ils associèrent avec difficulté les traits qu'ils connaissaient à ceux, tirés, épuisés, de cette Inquisitrice déchue, qui se noyait seule dans son propre sang au milieu d'une clairière désolée._

 _Bob la tenait dans ses bras, et il jeta un simple regard à Théo, qui secoua la tête. Ses pouvoirs de guérison avaient des limites. Et la blessure de la jeune femme les dépassait largement._

 _Alors Shin s'empara de l'une des mains d'Eno._

.

 **\- Tu vois. Tu avais juré qu'on se reverrait. C'est fait. Je savais que tu tiendrais parole... Alors si ça peut t'aider, sache que tu peux partir en paix, Etheria.**

.

 _Eno eut un faible sourire, ses forces déclinant. Alors qu'elle allait expirer, un faible gargouillis sortir de sa gorge. Elle commençait réellement à s'étouffer. Le supplice ne serait plus bien long... Et même Etheria s'était tue. Car elle savait que l'heure des adieux avaient sonnée, pour ces cinq Aventuriers liés par le Destin._

 _Ce fut à Grunlek de saisir la main libre d'Eno._

.

 **\- Nous avons fini par nous revoir également... Je pense avoir autant appris à ton contact que tu as pu apprendre au mien... Merci pour tout, Neva...**

.

 _Le nain contenait son émotion. Elle ne put que lui jeter un regard de profonde gratitude, avant d'être prise d'une quinte de toux sanglante. Elle sentit le regard de son demi-frère, mais il semblait bien incapable de dire quoi que se soit. Il se contentait de la regarder avec tout le regret et toute la tristesse du monde. Elle restait sa sœur. Plus que jamais, Eno se sentit humaine, véritablement, et non pas seulement une moitié de quelque chose. Elle était entière, pour la toute première fois._

 _Elle sut alors qu'il ne restait que Théo. C'était ses paroles qu'elle redoutait le plus, lui qui l'avait rejetée des années auparavant._

 _Il grimaça._

.

 **\- Et maintenant je fais quoi, je prends son pied ?**

 **\- Théo ! S'indigna Bob.**

 **\- C'est bon. Je sais.**

.

 _L'Inquisiteur et paladin s'agenouilla près d'Eno et la regarda très sérieusement._

.

 **\- Je suis désolé. J'avais juste du mal à digérer que tu ne m'aies pas fait confiance plus tôt... Cela dit ce n'est pas simple, j'avoue. Mais quand même. J'ai réagi sur le coup de la colère... Et après, enfin, tu sais. Tu étais déjà partie.**

.

 _Si Eno avait pu, elle l'aurait probablement serré dans ses bras. Elle se contenta de concentrer ses dernières forces dans un dernier sourire sincère, illustrant à quel point elle était heureuse. A quel point les dernières secondes de son existence, malgré la douleur, et malgré l'étouffement, étaient presque plus belles que les neuf premières années de sa vie._

 _Respirer devint de plus en plus difficile, le sang emplissant son poumon. Le goût métallique emplissant sa bouche, lui donnant la nausée, de profondes envies de vomir. Mais ce n'était que le sang qui sortaient, encore et encore. Et il lui était toujours impossible de reprendre sa respiration. Son cœur s'emballa, comme le coureur sprinte les derniers mètres de son marathon._

 _Et enfin le rideau tomba sur l'histoire de sa vie, à l'instant même où ses yeux se voilèrent._

 _Le demi-élémentaire, solennel, ferma les yeux de celle qui fut, pour quelques mois, une amie._

 _Et Bob, la gorge nouée, parvint enfin à dire les dernières paroles qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle entende._

.

 **\- Bonne nuit, frangine.**

.

.

.

* * *

...

Et voilà.

C'était la fin de l'Inquisitrice !

En espérant que tout cela vous aura plu ! ( oui je sais c'est une fin dramatique, mais, eh, je vous avais jamais promis de la joie ! Puis si vous regardez bien, je vous ai dit depuis l'annonce du titre que ça allait mal finir ! Dés le titre du prologue, même ! )

Allez, merci encore infiniment d'avoir suivi, d'avoir pris la peine de lire...

Joyeuses fêtes !

.


End file.
